


When you think life is bad for you

by Destiel_Sterek1979



Series: True love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sterek1979/pseuds/Destiel_Sterek1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cate-Lynn thinks that her life is miserable, her parents are yelling and beating her up, she been the outcast of her school and on top of that she in love with a certain blue eyes captain of the soccer team.<br/>Can she turn the fate of her life or will she always be the outcast of everything ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN YOU THINK LIFE IS BAD TO YOU
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Pairings : Cate-Lynn/Castiel
> 
> Dean/Jimmy
> 
> Sam/Gabriel
> 
> Adam/Michael
> 
> and many others I have to come up with
> 
>  
> 
> AN: my first fanfic, hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I don't own supernatural, only the characters who aren't in supernatural.

Name : Cate-Lynn Di Angelo

Date of Birth : August 16 1979, age 17

Parents : Thomas Di Angelo, age 34, works in the business

Nicole Di Angelo-Rosberg, age 33, works in entertainment business

Sister: Carolynn Di Angelo, identical twin sister, diseased 3 years ago after a car accident

Year: Senior

Other Information: Cate-Lynn was a straight A's student and was a member of the music club, when she and her twin sister Carolynn, also a straight A's student and cheerleader, got in a terrible car accident who killed Carolynn and got Cate-Lynn in a hospital with a head trauma.

After the death of her sister, Cate-Lynn became depressed and quit the music club.

Her Grades are falling and she barely make it through her years on Lawrence High.

Her parents aren't willing to talk about their daughter.

 

When Cate-Lynn is outside watching the guys on the sport field, she sees her secret crush for a year, Castiel Novak on the field with his team mates, including his twin Jimmy and his friend Sam Winchester, who happens to be the baby-brother of captain of the football team, Dean Winchester

Cate-Lynn knows she can't have Castiel because he's one of the popular kids with Dean (18 years, senior), Sam (16 years, junior), Jimmy (18 years, senior), Gabriel (16 years, junior), Adam (16 years, junior) and Michael (18 years, senior).

After a couple minutes the bell rang to end the school for today and Cate-Lynn walk to her home.

She knows her parents are home and she hopes that nothing happen today, so she can make her homework in her room.

But when she reached the door, she instantly welcomed the fist of her father and the yelling’s of her mother.

“You stupid piece of shit”, her mother yelled, “did you really have to put up a big mouth to the school counselor?”

“ Let me take care of that” her father said and he kicked her when she was laying on the ground.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like it, it's a little similar to the stories I’ve read


	2. Pain and Joy

 

When her parents left the house for work, Cate-Lynn waits a minute before standing up and go to the bathroom.

She checks her body for bruises and cuts, only her shoulder and back are bruised, she have a bruise on her cheek just below her eye and her stomach hurts from the blows she received.

She walks to her room and doing her homework, thinking about the blue eye boy.

After an hour she’s done and opens her laptop, so she can listen to her music.

When she hears her favorite song playing, she sing along with the song.

_I don’t mind_

_If your hand a little cold_

_Cause I’m alive_

_But I got nowhere to go_

_So stay with me, Evelyn_

_Don’t leave me with a medicine_

_In the night_

_As you sit and watch me sleep_

_I know you cry_

_But I never want to see_

_So if you go_

_I don’t know what to do_

_So don’t you go_

_Cause I’ve got no one but you_

_So stay with me, Evelyn_

_Don’t leave me with a medicine X2_

_I see the lights_

_Casting shadows on my screen_

_And I don’t mind_

_The lullabies from the machines_

_But if you go_

_I don’t know what I’ll do_

_So don’t you go_

_Cause I’ve got no one but you_

_So stay with me, Evelyn_

_Don’t leave me with a medicine X2_

_I’m more afraid than I’ve ever been_

_So stay with me Evelyn_

 

Cate-Lynn began to cry, the only thing she wants is a friend, Castiel actually.

She never can have the guy of her dreams, so why does she even bother ?

With that thought Cate-Lynn goes to bed.

 

The next morning, Cate-Lynn is putting on some make-up to hide the bruise on her cheek before she slips out of the house.

Cate-Lynn walks to the diner for breakfast, when she spots Castiel with his brothers and friends eating breakfast in the diner.

She took a big breathe and walk into the diner, straight to her booth.

She orders a large coffee and pancakes with chocolate syrup and she hides her face behind the chemistry book, hoping that nobody talks to her.

But Dean did see her and began to speak:” Oh look at that, the loser can afford some breakfast here.”

The other guys began to laugh and Cate-Lynn was happy when the waitress came with her order, she gave the waitress a smile.

“ Did you lose your tongue, trashy?” Dean said to Cate-Lynn.

“No, I don’t talk to assholes like you” was her response.

She began to eat and the guys were all speechless.

After she finished her breakfast, she go to the waitress and paid for the breakfast plus some tip for the waitress.

After that she left the diner and walk to school with her iPod playing some music, the guys still were speechless when she left.

Castiel was the first to speak and everybody agreed to what he said.

After 15 minutes Cate-Lynn walked into the school and to her locker

She didn’t notice that Dean and the gang stood by her locker and when she saw them, Dean grabbed her by her coat and pushed her against the lockers.

“Don’t you ever dare speaking to me like that” told Dean her and then Sam told him to stop.

“You hurting her” said Jimmy to his boyfriend.

Cate-Lynn was afraid, she let a little “ouch” when she got pushed to the lockers and she was hoping that nobody heard that.

But they heard it and Dean let her go, Cate-Lynn took her bag and slip it on her schoulder, creating another sound of pain out of her mouth.

Before somebody even could talk about that, Cate-Lynn walked away.

She walk to the class room for chemistry and she hopes that nobody going to talk to her.

After lunch Cate-Lynn had Writing and she wasn’t happy about it because Castiel have writing too.

“Oh great” thinks Cate-Lynn when she almost bumped to Castiel.

She puts on a fake smile and let Castiel enter the room first.

When she took the seat behind him, Castiel didn’t look very comfortable.

“don’t worry, I won’t bite” Cate-Lynn told him and when miss Masters start the class, Cate-Lynn smirked a little bit.

The task they were giving was to write something about yourself and then read it on the stage for the other class mates.

Cate-Lynn took her notebook and writes: _I’m a stupid 17 year old girl who’s life is been miserable for the last 3 years._

_I hate my fucking life, so why even bother to know me._

_Sometimes I listen to my music and want to end this fucking life._

_Well screw that, I had to be dead instead of my twin._

_Nobody who will ever miss me_

_The end._

Cate-Lynn was shocked, this was something, she couldn’t read out loud.

So when Cate-Lynn had to read her writing on the stage, she simply read: _Don’t want to write about myself, end._

Miss Masters wasn’t pleased about that and want to say something, when the bell rang for the next class.

Cate-Lynn took her stuff and ran out of the class room, on her way to study hall.

When she reached the class room, she saw an empty seat next to Castiel.

He was buried deep in his chemistry book when Cate-Lynn took the seat next to him.

She grabbed her books and her notebook, an idea came up.

“ _Do you always have that stick up your ass or only with Dean fucking Winchester and your friends”_ she wrote and slide it to Castiel.

Castiel was surprised and wrote : _“ Oh yeah, are you always that stupid or did you used some drugs?”_ before he slid it to Cate-Lynn.

Cate-Lynn was also surprised because she never expect an answer of him and saw his very neat handwriting when she read what he wrote.

“ _Oh come on, it was a joke_

 _I’m starting to think you don’t have a sense of humor, relax a little.”_ Was her response to that.

She slid it to Castiel and after a while she felt a nudge and took her notebook.

She read _“ well I do have a sense of humor and don’t act like you know me Bitch”_

“ _And what do you mean by that? Because wait a minute, I don’t know you and you don’t know me either except the things you’ve heard about me”_ she wrote back.

Then she slide it to Castiel, who read it and wrote back:” _Oh okay, so who are you and don’t say you don’t like talk about yourself.”_

Cate-Lynn couldn’t answer that because the bell rang and school’s out.

Before Castiel left the room, he looked at her with a little smile.

Cate-Lynn felt like she died and went to heaven, before she came to reality and walk to her house.

**AN : Yes the song is from the band Hurts and called Evelyn.**

**Also I want to say that the story is slightly familiar with the story Is it just your need for attention? By Ohjensenackles, who is the inspiration for my story**

 


	3. Not so feeling good

 

Two months passed by and Cate-Lynn walks to the diner for breakfast.

When she walk inside the diner, Dean say to her:’ Good morning miss bitch’

‘Good morning Mr. Jerk, Mr. beanstalk, Mr. Candy man, Mr. Assbutt, Jimmy, Adam and Castiel’, was her response while she put on a smile.

The waitress looked at her and smiled, waiting for Cate-Lynn to order.

Cate-Lynn ordered only a coffee and took a seat.

Dean looked at her and said: ‘What no pancakes ?’, then took a bite of his breakfast.

Castiel looked at her and saw her sad eyes when she said: ‘ No not today, stomach hurts’

Cate-Lynn thought about yesterday, when she had a really big fight with her parents.

Her father beat her up and Cate-Lynn was bloody and unconscious after 2 hours of beating en yelling.

The reason was because she got a F for math and chemistry and the teachers were suspicious about her when she didn’t show up at P.E.

Castiel was worried about Cate-Lynn, she looked like she was run over by a large truck, without the bruises and injuries.

Dean told her to eat something or she passed out on school before lunch, so he give her something of his breakfast.

Cate-Lynn had to decline, because she was feeling nauseous and only coffee would do just fine without throwing up.

‘Fine” Dean said, “but don’t say I didn’t offered you some when you passed out.’

Cate-Lynn finished her coffee, paid and left the diner for school.

When she was out of sight, Castiel told his friends about their secret talk in her notebook.

Dean looked at Castiel and said:’ Not new to us Cas, we knew it all along but something bother you.’

Cas look at his friends and brothers and told them what they talked about.

‘I was writing in her note book when I saw this’ Cas told them when he pulled his note book out of his back.

‘ I wrote it over when she wasn’t looking, but this is really serious.’ Cas said and flipped the pages until he had the right one.

Dean took the note book and read what Cate-Lynn wrote about herself, before he looked at his friends and brother very shocked.

‘She wants to kill herself, but why?’ asked Dean .

Cas shrugs and said:’ I don’t know but something tells me that she isn’t happy at all’

Jimmy had to agree with his twin and Gabriel knew that Cas was in love with Cate-Lynn.

Michael and Adam shook their heads and Michael open up his mouth, but Adam beat him to it and said:’ I know she had a big fight yesterday with her parents and it wasn’t pleasant to hear’

Cas looked confused at Adam and asked:’ what do you mean ? ‘

Michael told them that Cate-Lynn was screaming and crying when they heard some very heavy insults and it lasted for at least 2 hours until her parents left the house.

The others were speechless and felt sorry for her.

‘But why would her parents do that to her, they could have find a tutor for her to help her with homework’ Sam said.

‘Yeah, but Cate doesn’t care anymore’ Was the response of Cas.

The others look at Cas, before Gabriel began to speak : ‘ Aww You gave her a nickname, you’ve got it big bro’

Cas blushed and whispered: ‘She’s sweet when you know her and she have a lovely smile.’

Dean began to laugh and give Cas a pat on his shoulder, before telling to hurry up for school.

Cate-Lynn was already in school and she was feeling very nauseous, thanks to her father for beating en kicking her in the stomach.

When she walked to the class room for chemistry, Jimmy ran to her and took her by her arm.

Cate-Lynn flinched and looked terrified at Jimmy before she said: ‘ don’t do that again, Jimmy’

‘I’m sorry’ said Jimmy ‘ I didn’t mean to scare you, but we are worried about you’ while walking to the class room.

Cate-Lynn looked surprised and said: ‘ What do you mean by “we”?’

Jimmy told her what Cas told them and he showed her Cas his note book with the writing about her.

Cate-Lynn was terrified when she saw that and told Jimmy that it was none of everybody’s business.

‘Cate’ Said Jimmy ‘ Cas care for you and he’s worried about you’

Cate-Lynn look surprised at the nickname, she wants to tell him that he have no right to give her a nickname because they aren’t friends but she is afraid when she opens her mouth, she’ll throw up.

Jimmy saw that and said: ‘ Cas gave you that nickname, so he cares a lot about you.’

‘Whatever’ said Cate-Lynn and walked into the class room.

When the class starts, Mr. singer told the class to begin with the next assignment and took Cate-Lynn aside.

Cate-Lynn was afraid, Mr. Singer is very strict and she was prepared for the lecture.

‘ Miss Di Angelo, did your parents told you that I called?’ said the teacher.

Cate-Lynn nodded and said nothing.

‘Well, what are you going to do about it?’ asked the teacher.

Cate-Lynn shrugs her shoulders and whispered: ‘I don’t know.’

Mr. Singer gave her an angry look and said;’ That ain’t good enough, you’re failing every class you attempt and you don’t even care!’

Cate-Lynn nod and stayed silent, when the teacher was talking about responsibility and her attitude.

‘I want to see your parents tomorrow to talk about this and I don’t care if they are busy with what the heck they doing.’ Mr. Singer told her.

Cate-Lynn nodded and walk to her seat next to Jimmy, to make her homework.

‘What did he told you?’ Jimmy asked her.

‘The usual speech about my stupid falling grades and he wants to speak with my parents.’ Cate-Lynn told him before she look at him and said: ‘ But what do you care, I told you we aren’t friends.’

Jimmy look at her and said: ‘No but my twin cares a lot about you and he hopes you consider him as a friend.’

Cate-Lynn was speechless at that moment and butterflies were flying in her stomach.

Jimmy and Cate-Lynn were making their homework during the class.

 

After lunch, Cate-Lynn walked to the classroom for Writing and heard Cas called her by her nickname.

Cate-Lynn wait for Cas and they walked to the class room together, when Cas asked her: ‘Is it okay to call you Cate ?’

‘ And you can call me Cas if you like.’ Cas said after, looking at Cate and smiled.

Damn those pretty blue eyes, Cate-Lynn thought to herself, before she told Cas, she even didn’t care if he called her bitch.

Cas look at her and told her, he did care about her and she needs somebody to take care of her.

When they walked into the classroom, Dean, Jimmy and Michael were sitting in their seats.

When Cate-Lynn took her seat, the feeling of being nauseas came back and when Dean asked her if she even eat during lunch, she shook her head.

Before Dean could react, miss Masters came in to start the class.

‘ The assignment for today is, to write down some line of a song you like and then come here for the class and read it and tell why you chose this’ the teacher told them.

Cate-Lynn was thinking before she wrote the lines of that song that her reminds her the loss of her twin.

After 15 minutes Miss Masters called Cas on the little stage at the front of the class.

Cas stood up and smiled at Cate before he walked to the front of the class, stood up the stage and began to explain why he chose this song .

‘ This is actually for someone, who needs this to hear it and it's not really the same as described here but I do feel it for her’ was his explanation.

Then Cas look at his note book and began to read out loud:

_You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby_

_There was somethin missin_

_You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe_

_But you didn't listen_

_You played dead_

_But you never bled_

_Instead you lay still in the grass_

_All coiled up and hissin_

_And though I know all about those men_

_Still I don't remember_

_Cause it was us baby, way before then_

_And we're still together_

_And I meant, every word I said_

_When I said that I love you I meant_

_That I love you forever_

 

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin you_

_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I just wanna keep on lovin you_

 

Cate looked at Cas with tears in her eyes, thinking that he didn’t think of her with this song.

Then Miss Masters called out her name and Cate walked to the stage and told the class:

‘ This song is the feeling I have about life after the death of my sister’

Cate took a deep breath and began to read.

_Left alone with empty hands._

_Losing you is more than I can stand._

_I can’t mend._

_Close my eyes and made a wish._

_To lose myself so I’ll forget about you._

_It’s no use._

 

 

_Swore to never ever leave you._

_To never let you out of my hands._

_Nothing here could ever change this._

_A promise til the living end._

_I swore I’d never stray from you._

 

_Broken bones, broken in half._

_I’ve come too far to start again._

_But I’m trying, I am trying._

_I’m sick of this, I’m sick of hurt._

_Shame is such a dirty word._

_I’m trying, I’m still trying._

 

Cas, Dean, Michael and Jimmy looked at her with tears in their eyes and Cate walked to her seat.

The feeling of nauseous felt stronger and she began to throw up on her seat.

‘ Shit, she coughing up blood’ she heard Cas saying before he hold her in his arms ‘ call the nurse’

And then everything went black before she could say thank you to Cas.

 

**AN: the 2 songs in this chapter are Keep on loving you from Reo speedwagon and Stray from The Exies**

**I hope you like it, you can review if you want**

 


	4. Not a secret anymore

When Cate lost her consciousness, Cas held her and told her to hold on and everything will be okay, while he had tears in his eyes.

Dean went straight to the school nurse and Michael was telling the class to calm down.

Jimmy kneeled next to his twin and was shaking Cate to see if she awake.

When the nurse came in, she in medially when to Cate and told Jimmy to take his twin away from Cate so she can do her job.

When the nurse opens up Cate’s hoodie, the whole class went silent.

Cate’s whole body was covered with cuts and bruises, black and blue.

The nurse took her phone, called for an ambulance and told them to get the police as well, because the suspicion of abuse.

Cas was flipping out, he never had the slightest clue and he’s blaming himself for it.

Cas got a panic attack, Jimmy held him tight and told him that nobody could see that coming

The nurse told Miss Master to clear the room and everybody except Cas en Jimmy went to the canteen.

The nurse gave Cas some slightly sedative and told him she’s safe with her.

Cas didn’t want to leave her side and the nurse let him, telling to Jimmy to watch out for the paramedics.

Jimmy went to the entrance and wait for the paramedics to arrive, when Sam, Adam and Gabriel came to him.

‘What happened ?’ Gabe asked his brother.

‘Cate collapsed after she read something and the coughed up blood’ said Jimmy, ‘And her whole body is black and blue’

Gabe was shocked, Adam could say nothing and Sam asked: ‘How are Dean, Cas and Michael holding up ?’

‘Michael and Dean are in the canteen, I didn’t pay attention to them when Cas were flipping out and got a panic attack’ told Jimmy them.

Gabe pulled his brother into a hug and asked him: ‘ How about you?’

Jimmy let his brother hug him and say : ‘ I’m shaking up a little bit but I’m fine, waiting for the paramedics.’

At that time an ambulance arrived, the paramedics took their supplies and a stretcher and walk to Jimmy who said to them to follow him.

Gabe, Sam en Adam went to the canteen and took a seat with Dean and Michael.

When the paramedics arrived, they didn’t waste any time and they made Cate stable enough to be transported to the hospital.

When Cate regain conscious, the paramedics told her what happened and asked her who did this to her ?

Cate looked at Cas and began to cry, knowing her secret’s out and told them she’s being abused by her father for the last 3 years.

When she said that, the cops came into the room and talked to one of the paramedics.

Cate got on the stretcher and Cas stood by her side, telling her that she have to hold on and have to return back to him.

And then Cas kissed her, before they rolled her into the ambulance.

‘I’ll visit you after school’ Cas told her ‘ with Jimmy, Gabe, Mike, Adam , Dean and Sam’ .

‘Looking forward ‘ Cate told him with a smile ‘ see you later Cas’

When the police and the ambulance were out of sight, the twins walked to their friends.

‘How is she?’ asked Dean, when Cas and Jimmy were sitting down..

‘She was conscious when they took her to the hospital’ Jimmy said ‘ and Cas kissed her’

‘ Because I’m in love with her’ said Cas ‘ She saw me crying and told them, she was abused’

‘Son of a bitch’ Dean yelled ‘ Does her parents know ?’

Cas look at Dean and said: ‘ Well I know it for sure, because her father did it to her for the last 3 years’

Sam and Dean looked at each other and knew exactly what to do.

Dean took his phone and called his parents, Mary answered the phone after the second ring.

‘Hi mum, we’re coming home late, a friend of ours just went to the hospital and she needs us’ Dean told his mum.

‘All right, I leave some pie in the fridge for you’ told Mary her son.

‘Thanks mom’ said Dean ‘ love you’

‘Love you too’ told Mary her son before hanging up the phone.

 

After a few hours, the teachers told the students that Cate is all right and have to stay in the hospital for a few days.

Then the police want to know if somebody heard or saw something about Cate and Adam and Michael told them about yesterday.

When the police sent everybody home, the boys went to the hospital to see Cate.

When they arrived, a social worker was there and asked them what they are doing.

Cas said to her: ‘ visiting Cate, we’re friends and she’s got nobody now’

The social worker looked at them and went to see the doctor, after she told them to wait for her.

When she found the doctor and walked with him to the boys, they were sitting in the waiting room.

The doctor told the boys, Cate has a ruptured liver and a few bruised ribs but she doing fine after the surgery.

The social worker told them that Cate can’t stay at her house and she need a couple of hand for her belongings and school books.

Michael and Dean offered themselves and they went with the social worker.

Cas asked the doctor if he can see her, the doctor nods and give them her room number.

They said thanks to the doctor en went to see Cate.

When they reached the room and walked inside, Cate was laying in the bed.

She turned her head en saw Cas sitting next to her.

‘Where are Dean and Michael?’ she asked.

‘ They went with the social worker to get your things’ Jimmy said to her.

Cas looked her in the eye and asked her : ‘ why didn’t you tell anyone?’

Cate looked back and said:’ would you believe me?’

Cas couldn’t say nothing and Cate told him that she thought nobody would believe her if she told them.

Cas said to her: ‘but you didn’t have to go thru this alone’

‘Well my parents blamed me for Carol’s death and all my so-called friends believed them’ told Cate them.

‘ It wasn’t your fault that Luke, Carol and you got into a car crash’ Sam said to her.

Jimmy, Gabe and Cas were looking at Sam, when Cate said: ‘ Yeah I’ve lost my twin in a car crash’

And then Cate began her story.

 

**Flashback**

‘ _Oh come on Cattie’ her twin Carolyn said to her ‘ you know Luke is a great guy._

‘ _Yes I know that Callie’ was her answer ‘but he’s also reckless and you know how mom and dad think about him’_

‘ _Oh they don’t know about it’ was the simple answer and Cate had to smile at her twin._

_She was proud of her big sister, doing great on school, being a cheerleader and having Luke Milton as her boyfriend, who happens to be the captain of the baseball team._

_Cate also was a straight A student just like her twin, but she didn’t have a boyfriend and joined the music club because Cate could sing like an angel._

‘ _All right’ Cate told her sister ‘ I’ll go with you and Luke to the arcade’_

‘ _Great, you are the best twin I ever had’ Carol told her._

‘ _I'm your only twin otherwise we are triplets and I didn’t see another us here’ said Cate._

‘ _Oh you know what I mean’ Carol said while giving her sister a big smile._

_Cate is happy and walk with her twin down the stairs to go outside._

‘ _Mom, Cattie and me are going to the arcade, we’ll be back at ten’ Carol told their mom._

‘ _Okay honey, be careful and don’t go to that Luke guy’ their mom told them._

‘ _No we won’t’ lied Carol her mother and walk out the door with Cate_

_After an 10 minute walk, a car drove next to the twin, stopped and Luke came out of the car._

_He was giving Carol an kiss and say hello to Cate._

‘ _Want to ride with me you ladies?’ Luke asked them._

_When Cate shook her head, Carol said ‘ sure’ and pushed Cate into the backseat ._

_Carol sit next to Luke and they drove away to the arcade._

_But they never arrive at the arcade, Luke was only 15 and didn’t had a driver’s license when he stole a car._

_After the cops found and pursued them, Luke make a very dangerous move and they crashed._

_The crash killed Carol and Luke instantly and Cate had a serious head trauma._

_Cate was in a coma for 2 months and when she awake, her parents told her it was her fault._

_She ruined the perfect little family and her parents lost their jobs._

**End Flashback**

‘And that’s when my father went to be a drug dealer and my mother became a stripper’ Cate told them.

‘You know Luke was Michael’s twin and he was angry with Luke for putting you and Carol in danger’ Adam told Cate.

‘He did?’ Cate was confused because her parents told her that Michael wants to kill her for killing his twin.

Just as Adam want to answer that, Dean and Michael came in the room with some clothes and things for Cate.

Michael walked to her bed with a stuffed animal and give it to her.

‘ I can’t believe you’ve held that stuffed animal, Luke gave it to you’ said Michael.

‘Because he won that for me at the fancy fair, we got to’ Cate told him ‘But did you find Jackles too?’

Michael began to laugh and gave her a similar stuffed animal, before he said: ‘Of course, you know that Zippy can’t without Jackles!’

Cas was confused too and asked: ‘you know her?’

Michael look at his friends and said: ‘ Yes we know each other, I won Jackles for her at the fancy fair.

Dean looked at Michael and said: ‘ so that’s why you never insulted her’

Cas looked at Cate and said: ‘ But you called him Mr. Assbutt’.

Michael laughed at the name and said: ‘ That’s because our twins used to call me Assbutt and Cate always told them it’s Mr. Assbutt, so I didn’t mind’

Sam said to Michael: ‘ were you mad at her, when she got into the same crash that killed Luke?’

‘No never’ told Michael them and he looked at Cate and said:’ it wasn’t your fault, it’s was Luke’s fault’.

‘But they told me, you want to kill me’ Cate cried while speaking.

Michael took her in his arms and told her that was a lie, he was angry at Luke and Carol because Michael knew that Cate didn’t want to join.

‘And you could it expect it from a guy whose name is Lucifer’ Michael said to her

Cate had to laugh about that and suddenly a sharp pain came in her stomach.

‘ Be careful Cate, you’ve just got surgery’ Michael told her

‘What’s the damage?’ was her question.

‘A ruptured liver and a few bruised ribs’ Cas told her ‘ They performed a surgery on you to stop the bleeding and you are going to be fine’

‘ Yes the physical part will be fine but my mind will surely need some more than bandages and sutures to heal from this.’ Cate told him.

The boys pulled her close to them for a group hug and Cas told her: ‘We are here for you and I’ll won’t leave your side unless I have to.’

 


	5. Start over with the Winchesters

 

After an hour, the police came to the hospital and asked some questions.

Cate told them what happened and the police took pictures, a copy of her medical file and some statements of the doctor and the boys.

‘Detective’ said Cate,’ In the house are a lot of amphetamine,cocaine, XTC,heroin and other hard drugs, I don’t know the names of it.

The detective took his phone and called for a warrant, gave Cate a smile and left the room.

His partner asked her where to find the drugs.

‘There are small hiding places in the drawers in the living room, a hiding place in the closet under the wood floor and one of the cabinets are locked but there is some stash too’ Cate answered.

‘Are there some more places to hide?’ the detective asked.

‘Not that I know of ‘ she answered.

Michael cleared this throat and said ‘ There is a hiding place in your closet too’

Cate looked at him and said ‘ you didn’t open that and took the things?

The detective asked: ‘What kind of things ?

‘Some stuff my parents didn’t want me to have, pictures of my sister, my song texts, my twin dairy and my sisters favorite necklace’ Cate said.

‘We’ll get that for you’ the detective said.

 

The next day was busy for Cate, the detectives came back and give her the things, they promised to give back to her and the doctor came to examined her if the wound heal well.

Now the social service are in the room and Mrs. Smith was talking to Cate.

‘We’re looking for some foster parents to take care of you until your 18th birthday’ Mrs. Smith said.

‘Do I have to go to another school?’ Cate asked her.

‘Well first priority is to find a place here so you can stay in Lawrence High, but if we can’t find a place here than you have to go to a different school.’ Mrs. Smith said.

That moment, John and Mary Winchester came in the room with flowers and candy.

Cate was surprised and took the candy, when Mary put the flowers in a vase.

John took Mrs. Smith aside and told her that he and his wife would gladly take her in.

Mrs. Smith told John, she was glad and asked him if they need some time to set up things.

Mary said:’ We need a least a month to clear and decorate the spare bedroom and Cate can stay with the Milton family for that period of time.’

Mrs. Smith nod and said: ‘ I’ll have to ask permission from my boss and talk with the Miltons, then you have to fill some papers and we have to sign you in as foster parents.’

John said: ‘ That’s alright, we’ve talked about it and we want Cate to have a loving family.’

Mrs. Smith smiled and left the room to make some calls.

Cate was lying there crying and she couldn’t believe what she heard a minute ago.

Mary saw that and took the broken girl in her arms and whispered to her: ‘It’s okay honey, don’t be afraid.’

Cate couldn’t stop crying and Mary comfort her, telling her that everything is going be alright, that she haven’t to be afraid no more.

 

That evening, Dean and Sam came to the hospital and told a very exhausted Cate that she is officially their foster sister.

Cate smiled and asked them if they were okay with it.

‘ Of course we are’ Dean responded ‘ If mom and dad didn’t suggest it, we would say it’

Sam sat on the bed and told her that Dean and he were sorry and they want to be friends.

Dean joined them and took Cate in his arms, lay her head on his shoulder and said:’ We are here for you and you know Cas wants you to see you happy.’

Cate yawned and Dean told her to go to sleep.

Cate felt save for the first time in years and not long after she fell asleep in Dean’s arms.

Cas, Jimmy and Gabe came in the room and saw Cate sleeping in Dean’s arms.

‘She’s exhausted’ Sam clarified ‘ A lot happened today.’

‘Cas ?’ Cate said ‘ did you heard the news?’

Cas smiled and said: ‘ Yes I’ve heard it and I’m happy for you.’

Dean looked at Cas and asked him, if he want to sit here next to her.

Cas nodded and he and Dean switched, so Dean was sitting in a chair next to the bed and Cas was lying on the bed and holding Cate .

‘How do you feel?’ Cas asked her.

‘I’m tired but I don’t want to sleep’ was her response.

‘It’s okaysweetie’ Cas told her and kissed the top of her head ‘ I’ve got you, go back to sleep.’

Before she could respond to that, Cate fell asleep with a happy smile on Cas his shoulder.

‘I love you’ Cas whispered in her ear and looked at his friend to say thank you.

Sam sat next to his boyfriend and Gabe took Sam in his arms.

Dean took Jimmy in his arms and said to his friends: ‘ She’s so vulnerable right now.’

Cas knew Cate had a wall to protect herself and never let somebody saw the real Cate-Lynn.

That wall broke when they saw her bruises, when she admit being abused by her parents and when she saw him crying when he kissed her.

‘ Cas, you know she needs us more than ever and we can’t fix her.’ Gabe told Cas.

‘ I know Gabe but I’m scared that Cate doesn’t care anymore’ Cas responded with tears in his eyes

Dean said: ‘ Cate’s got us, including Michael and Adam and she have those two’ referring to the two stuffed monsters, she got from Michael and Luke.

‘I wonder how she got to the names’ Cas said ‘ Zippy and Jackles Scrotiscus aren’t common names.’

‘And why she got them from Michael and Luke ‘ Gabe said.

When the nurse came to the room to say the visiting hour was over, Cas kissed Cate’s head and walked out of the room to go home.

 

 

After a week, Cate was released from the hospital and went to the Milton resident to heal and wait till she can go to her home.

Michael took the responsibility to tutor Cate and took notes for her from the classes they both had.

Cate was very serious about that and did her homework.

Sometimes a teacher came by to take a test so that Cate could get good grades again.

When Mr. Singer came by, he smiled and told Cate that she was almost a straight A student again and gave her report card to her.

That day was the most wonderful day in her life, she worked hard on her grades and she got the green light to return to school again after a month absent.

Michael took her and his friends to the carnival fair and they had the time of their lives.

Cas won a stuffed monster for her and Cate was very happy.

‘So you like those monsters?’ Dean asked and walked to the booth with Gabe, Adam and Jimmy.

‘Yes I like the a lot, they’re so funny’ Cate responded.

Dean smiled and asked;’ What if I win a bear for you?’

Cate had to smile and told him she would accept that too.

When they got home, Cate got three stuffed monsters, 1stuffed black kitten and a stuffed white bear.

‘Are you given them names too’ asked Michael when they sat in the living room.

‘Of course’ said Cate and she picked the monster, Cas won for her.

She named the monsters Destiel (Cas), Sabriel (the one Gabe won for her) and Midam (Adam won for her) Then she gave the kitten the name Jamey and the bear got the name Winter.

‘So we got now Zippy, Jackles, Destiel, Sabriel, Midam, Jamey and Winter Scrotiscus’ Cate said with a smile.

‘ Can you explain the names for us, I mean why you choose those names?’ Dean asked

‘Well Destiel is named after you and Cas, Sabriel after Sam and Gabe, Midam after Michael and Adam, Jamey is named after Jimmy because I know his real name is James and Winter is actually short for Winchester’ Cate told them.

The boys couldn’t hold their laugh and Cate had to smile too.

Then Cas looked at Cate and asked her about Zippy and Jackles.

Cate whipped her eyes and began her story.

**Flashback**

_Before Luke began rebellious, Cate and Carol were always with the Milton twins._

_Luke was always on Carol’s side and Michael on Cate’s and they were the lovely four friends._

_When they were about 11/ 12 years old, things started to change._

_Michael told his family and friends about his sexuality and he like guys instead of girls._

_Cate was very understanding with that, same goes for his parents and the rest of the family._

_But for Luke and Carol, who just were dating, it was a bitter pill to hear that Michael is gay._

‘ _You’ve promised’ Carol yelled ‘ you promised that you date Cate!’_

‘ _Oh it’s not a big deal’ Cate told them, knowing that Carol and Luke wouldn’t forgive Michael for being himself._

_Luke yelled; ‘it is a big deal, he promised us if your twin and I got together, he would do the same with you._

_After that nothing stayed the same, Luke began to be a troublemaker, took Carol with him and making Michael life a living hell._

_But Cate stood by with Michael and she noticed that she was comfortable enough to change her clothes with Michael in the room._

_Nobody said about that either but on Luke and Carol’s case they ordered Carol to change in the bathroom._

_When Luke and Michael were 15, the fights between them began to start worse._

_Michael was always beaten up with Luke and his team mates, Carol and those other cheerleaders were calling him names._

_But Cate and her friends stood by his side and Michael was always invited to the slumber parties._

_Something that Luke and Carol couldn’t bear was the fashion advice, Michael gave to Cate._

_One month before Luke and Carol died, they go to the fair with their twins because their parents ordered it._

_When Michael won that stuffed Monster for Cate, she immediately knew the name for this monster, Jackles named after Jack Lessor (a character in Cate’s favorite book)._

_Luke had 2 prizes and choose a sweet angel for Carol, who was named Maria and the stuffed monster for Cate, who want to name him after one of the doll of the song, Luke always plays on his CD player._

_But she found the name Ziggy not matched with the stuffed monster, so she named him Zippy._

**End flashback**

‘So that is the reason of those names and Scrotiscus was the name Luke and Michael gave to them’ told Cate them.

‘It was the only thing, Luke and me agreed about’, Michael said

Adam was looking at Michael, when Michael whipped off some tears.

‘ After that Luke began to steal cars and got Carol and Cate to joyride with him’ he continued .

After a silent moment, Cate told them that Luke was caught by the police so many times, the parents of Carol and Cate forbidden them to see Luke even longer.

‘After that Carol always used me as an excuse to meet Luke secretly’ said Cate.

‘When I woke up after the accident, Zippy and Jackles were lying beside me and I couldn’t throw Zippy away’ she cried

‘When I got home and the abuse began, those 2 were always there to give me the strength I needed the most’

‘So that’s why I still have them’

Michael walked to Cate, put his arms around her and said he was sorry for letting her down.

Cate told him that it is okay, he is here now and that’s all it matters to her.

Then the other boys wrapped their arms round them together and they all stood in a group hug for a very long time.

 


	6. Christmas and standing up

2 months were passing by, Cate was in the kitchen with Jo, Ellen and Mary and together they were making Christmas dinner.

Cate was in charge of the desserts, she was making apple and chocolate pie, with the recipe her grandmother taught her years ago before she passed away.

Ellen helped Mary with the potatoes and the vegetables and Jo was in charge of the turkey, when John came in the kitchen.

‘Smells good ladies’ he said ‘ Need some h…?’

‘Out’ yelled Mary ‘ we’re fine and don’t need your help’

‘But thanks for asking’ Cate said with flower on her face.

‘Okay, I’ll go’ said John ‘ But the guys are thirsty, so can I get something to drink for the guys?’

Cate took some beers and some cans of ginger ale and placed them on a tray before giving it to John.

John smiled and left the kitchen, when a loud cheer came out of the living room.

‘Well I think that the boys are very happy with the drinks’ Cate said with a big wide grin on her face.

Everyone in the kitchen burst in to laughter before they get back to their task.

‘Mom’ Cate said before she realized, she called Mary mom ‘ Do you have cinnamon for the apple pie?’

Ellen, Jo and Mary were looking at Cate with surprised faces, when Cate realized what she just said to Mary.

‘I’m sorry it just slipped’ Cate said but Mary gestured her to shut up and said: ‘Don’t be sorry, it’s okay if you want to call me and John mom and dad.’

Cate looked at her with tears in her eyes and said :’ You’re more a mother to me than Nicole ever have.’

Mary took something out of the herbs and spices rack and she walked to Cate.

She put down the cinnamon next to the dough and gave Cate a loving embrace.

‘Enough with the chick flick moment’ they heard and when they looked at the door, Dean stood there smiling.

‘How long were you standing there ?’ Mary asked to her oldest son

‘Long enough to hear the sweetest sound of all times’ Dean told them and gestured at Cate.

‘So you heard me saying mom to your mom’ Cate asked.

‘ Yeah but I don’t mind because to me and Sam, you are already our sister’ was Dean’s response and walked to Cate and give her a hug.

‘I thought no chick flicks’ was the muffling sound of Cate.

‘Big brother duty, I have to fulfill’ Dean told her and smiled before he saw what she making.

‘ No way, are you baking pies ? ‘ Dean looked at her while saying

‘No, I’m standing here doing nothing with the dough’ Cate said and gave a big grin ‘ of course I’m baking pies’

Dean had to chuckle and put an arm around her before asking what kinds.

Before Cate could answer, Mary told him to get out of the kitchen and it’s a surprise.

But Dean was laughing, an idea came up and he was looking at Cate.

Cate knew what he was thinking and said : ‘If I have some dough left, I’ll do it’

Dean gave her a big smile and walked to the door .

Cate told the others about the plan to prank Sam and after she finished the apple and chocolate pie, she was making a little pie for Sam.

When she finished and put all the pies into the oven, she helped Jo with the turkey.

 

Sam, John and Bobby sat in the living room, talking about cars, grades and other manly things when Dean came in with a big smile.

‘She called her mom’ Dean said.

‘Who’ asked Sam.

‘Cate did’ was the response.

John smiled and said:’ I’m glad because yesterday I heard her say goodnight mom and dad really quietly before she got to bed’

Sam began to glow, he was happy that she was finally saying it.

Dean was quiet and he was happy with Cate as his little sister, mostly because they made a pact.

When Ellen, Mary, Jo and Cate came into the living room after an hour, Cate sat next to Dean and looked at him with a strange face.

Dean looked at her and in medially knew that she had a special pie for Sam.

‘Oh no, she can do that staring thing too’ Sam said when he puts his arms in the air.

Everyone in the room were laughing, they all know that Dean and Cas share a profound bond and after the lawsuit against her parents, Cate joined them in that bond.

‘Speak for yourself Samantha’ Cate said smiling ‘ You and Gabe are doing that staring thing too’

‘Well that’s because he loves me’

‘Yeah but last week when you was down because that Ruby bitch was giving you a hard time, Gabe instantly knew how to cheer you up when he stared at you’

Dean nodded his head, ‘And you two always stare at each other before pulling a prank’

Sam smiled at the thought and he was thinking about Gabe.

‘Too bad they all had plans to go to their family, even Michael isn’t home’

‘That’s because they visit Luke’s grave with the whole family’ Cate said before she realized that she didn’t visit Carol’s.

‘Oh shoot, I forgot Carol, I’m a bad twin sister for forget to visit my twin’s grave’

Cate panicked and Dean hold her and told her that he didn’t forget and already had a bouquet for Carol.

‘We’ll go after dinner’ he said and Cate relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everybody was eating dinner, Cate was smiling because she finally was a part of the family.

Bobby and John were discussing the best classic car, which was won by the Chevrolet Impala 1967 John have given to Dean.

Mary and Ellen were chatting about recipes and work, Dean and Sam were jerking and bitching at each other with a smile.

Cate was discussing with Jo about the 2 doctors in Dr Sexy, Which Jo think that Dr Sexy is the sexiest but Cate thinks his colleague and best friend Dr Steamy is the sexiest.

When everybody was ready with their meal, Mary stood up and said: ‘who want some pie?’

Everyone said yes except for Sam, who was a complete healthnut and said that pie isn’t healthy food and blablabla.

‘Oh relax Samantha’ Cate told him and instantly got a bitchface from Sam.

‘I have a very healthy little pie with your name on it’

Cate helped Mary clearing the table and took the dishes to the kitchen.

After a while Mary came back with the bigger pies, Ellen brought the forks and plates and Cate brought the Sammy Pie (she named it because she didn’t want Sam to know what kind it is)

When everybody had their piece, they began eating.

‘Wow Cate this pie is heavenly’ said Dean ‘I now officially declare you as my favorite sister’

‘You have only one sister’ Said Cate.

Sam was looking at his pie and carefully took a bite of his pie.

‘Oh my gosh’ Sam said while chewing ‘this is good, what kind of pie is it?’

Cate couldn’t hold her giggle and said ‘ I tell you when you finished your pie’

Sam ate his pie and when every single one was finished, Dean asked her how she made it.

‘Well instead of regular milk, I used soya milk because it’s healthier and I had a lactose intolerance when I was little, the apples I got from Michael and fair trade chocolate’

‘And I have a pinch of cinnamon on the apples sprinkled’

‘Youcertainly mean half the jar’ Jo said laughing.

‘Well it’s delicious’ Dean said and everybody agreed.

‘But what did you put in my pie?’ Sam asked

‘Carrots’ Cate told him with a straight face barely containing herself.

Sam looked at her and made another bitchface.

‘Oh look that is Bitchface nr 101 “Are you kidding me, putting vegetables in a pie” ?’ Cate laughed.

‘I don’t want to know what you put in Gabe’s pie’ Dean said.

‘ I make his pie just like his popcorn, very sweet, well-buttered with gummibears and a lot of tabasco’

‘note to me: do not eat Gabriel’s Pie at all cost’ Dean said frightened.

‘I’ll think nobody will, unless I got a phone call within 5 minutes’

At that moment Cate’s phone rang and Cate picked up.

‘Hello, this is crisis housing crisis, you are desperate for solutions, we have the answer.

Eat some sugar and I warned you that no one could eat that cake except Gabe.’

‘They didn’t had the chance for it, good prank by the way’ was the voice on the other side

‘Hey Gabe, did you like the pie ?’

‘ Like it ? You mad it just like my popcorn, which means I now declare you as my favorite sister-in-law’

‘Cas and me aren’t a couple yet, so I can’t be your sister in law. Besides you don’t have any other sister in laws’

‘Well not officially, but give it some time and yes I don’t have any other sister in law’

‘Want you say hi to Sam ?’ Cate chuckled

‘ Duh of course ‘ Gabe said.

‘Okay, Samantha you boyfriend Shorty Candy man is on the phone’

Sam ran to her, gave a bitchface and took the phone to talk with Gabe.

Dean was laying on the floor, laughing with tears in his eyes.

Mary looked at her son and said: ‘That happens if you have two 17 year olds, they bonding together against the younger sibling’

‘Hahahaha did hahahaha you hear hahahaha her hahahaha answer hahahaha the phone whahahahaha’ Was al Dean could say.

After that Cate was lying on the floor laughing too also with tears in her eyes.

Sam was telling Gabe that Cate made him a Sammy pie and that was in reality a carrot pie.

Gabe couldn’t keep his laughter and Sam heard him telling it to his family.

Al Sam could hear was laughter, in STEREO.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean, Sam and Cate were getting in the impala to visit Carol’s grave.

It was a ten minute drive and when they got there, Michael, Adam, Jimmy, Gabriel and Cas were waiting for them.

They walked to the graves and Michael and Cate lay the bouquets on the grave of their own twin, while the others held a distant to respect their friends.

After a while Michael and Cate came back and they all go to the football field to sit there and doing nothing.

Cas looked at Cate and gestures to her to sit next to him, which Cate gladly accept.

‘You look happy’ Cas said to her and put his arm around her.

‘I called them mom and dad’ Cate said happy.

Michael looked at her and smiled

Finally she got what she deserved, a family who gave her the feeling that she’ll be loved by them, friends who know her darkest secret about the hell she been through and somebody who is willing to wait for her when she’s ready for a relationship.

‘There’s something I have to tell you guys’ Cate said ‘Michael knows this for years and thank you for not telling anyone’

‘You told me in confidence so I told nobody about it’ Michael said

Cate smiled and start to tell the others the reality about her life.

She told them that Carol was the good daughter, always sweet and she was their perfect little daughter.

Even when they found out that she lost her virginity to Luke and got pregnant.

To them, Cate was a bad influence to their perfect little daughter and she was always been mentally abused.

When Carol did try-outs for the cheerleading squat, Cate got in the music club.

Carol always dressed like a girl, while Cate wouldn’t found dead in them.

While Carol was praised for her grades, Cate got insults.

But when they were with her grandparents, Carol got told that she was reckless, a pain in the ass and she was too lazy to do simple things like cooking and do the dishes.

But they told Cate, she was an angel pure and obedient.

They praised her for her grades, always willing to help and her natural talent to music.

Her Grandfather taught her to play the guitar and her grandmother taught her to bake pies and to cook a meal.

‘I know I don’t have to be a girly girl to have a boyfriend but Thomas and Nicole, I never could call them mom and dad, they thought I was a lesbian and I could infect my perfect big sister’ Cate said.

‘That’s ridiculous’ Sam and Dean said

‘Well I told them that Carol was the bad influence because how stupid could you been to get pregnant at age 13’ said Cate, ‘But all I could hear was how dare I speak about the perfect child’

‘But she never had a baby bump’ Adam said.

‘That’s because my parents forced her to abortion’ was Michael’s response.

‘Yeah, at that time I was glad, I didn’t had sex at all’ Cate said ‘ actually, I’m still a virgin’

‘Me too’ Cas said ‘never had the chance’

Cate looked at Cas, ‘Really never ?’

Cas looked at her and said: ‘ Never, I’m a guy who’s waiting for the right moment, place and girl’

‘And you are making me to love you even more, where on earth do you find a guy like that?’ Cate said smiling.

‘Aww you two are having a moment, was what Luke were saying’ Michael laughed

‘And Carol would have said: I'm sick of you sweet juicy conversation, can someone give me a bowl to puke.’

They all started laughing and they couldn’t stop until their stomach hurts.

When they were whipping their tears of their faces, Cas and Cate were looking at each other and Cas lean in and his lips crashed hers.

Cate smiled and kissed him back, feeling his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance.

She didn’t have to think about it and she gave him permission.

The kiss was gentle and carefully and when Cas broke the kiss, Cate had a twinkling in her eyes.

‘ That’s enough kissing, so break it off’ Dean said before Cas and Cate were about to kiss again.

Cas and Cate began to blush and began to laugh.

‘It’s the best Christmas ever’ Cate said.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the vacation, Cate was sitting in the school cafeteria when she heard a familiar voice.

‘Where’s that stupid bitch, I’m gonna smack her until she can’t breathe’

‘Mr. Di Angelo, you aren’t allowed here’ Principal Harvelle said.

‘Mind your own fucking business, bitch’ another voice said.

After that Thomas and Nicole Di Angelo stood in the cafeteria and they saw Cate sitting there.

‘You little brat, your nothing but a cockroach, you had to be dead instead Carol’ Thomas said.

Cate stood there and a smirk appeared on her face.

‘Said the drug dealer with his whore stripper wife, who encourage their perfect daughter to have sex and do not mind that she gets pregnant on her 13th birthday’ said Cate with a smirk.

‘How dare you talk to you father like that?’ Nicole said.

Cate couldn’t hold her sarcastic laugh and said:’ Nicole, you and Thomas don’t have the fucking right to call yourself my parents, because you two didn’t act like it’

‘What did you say?’ Thomas spat

‘Oh I’m sorry, did I talked to fast ? ‘

Then Cate said very slowly, like she was talking to a few people with intellectual disabilities: ‘You don’t have the fucking right to call yourself my parents, because you didn’t act like that, Jeez Thomas what have you and Nicole been using?’

At that moment everyone gather around Cate and her parents, her friends standing behind her when Thomas began to yell at her.

‘We are your fucking parents and you have to listen to us’ Nicole said

‘Ewww that fucking part was totally TMI and second you’ve lost that title the minute you laid your hands on me’ bitchfaced Cate.

Thomas lost his temper and ran to Cate to give her some beating but instead of that, Cate beat him up, fought back and when Thomas was lying on the floor, Cas pulled Cate away from Thomas before she could kill him.

The police were there and they arrested Thomas and Nicole because they crossed their probation rules.

Cate was shaking and Cas hold her close, stroking her hair and told her it’s over.

She calmed down and the school nurse came to her, asking her if they have to call the Winchesters.

Cate nodded and the nurse went to the phone to make the call.

After that, Dean took Cate and brought her home, while Mary was waiting to pamper her daughter

 


	7. Cate in trouble, Cas protect her

‘Hey Guys’ Mary said when her sons and their friends came back from school.

‘Hey mom, how is Cate doing?’ Dean asked.

‘She’s doing fine, little shaking up but she’s fine’

‘Poor girl, she also has a lot to endure today with her biological parents.’ Cas said.

‘I know, she told me everything they said to her’ Was Mary’s response.

Cate came into the kitchen for some tea and she was literally smothered by her two brothers, her boyfriend and her four friends.

‘Heey guys, I really love you all but I can’t breathe right now.’ Cate said while gasping for air.

‘Sorry but we’re worried about you’ Gabe said while he and the others let her go.

‘Don’t be, I finally stood up…….. OMG I stood up to Thomas and Nicole, I can’t believe it’

Cas smiled and said:’ Yeah you did, you were so strong while you confronted them.’

‘And scary as hell when you beat the crap out of him, I really thought you were going to kill him.’ Adam told her ‘ So note to myself, don’t get into a fight with Cate-Lynn Di Angelo’

Cate laughed and told them that the police left an hour ago.

‘They told me, I literally broke his dignity and also his nose, his left arm, he got not one but two black eyes and I’m in deep trouble but it was worth of it.’

‘What? Why?’ Everyone except Mary and Cate said.

‘They have filed a lawsuit against me for assault’ Cate said ‘Thomas can be very sneaky when he needs to’

‘What do you mean?’ Dean said.

‘Well it means, he told them that they were talking to me and that I was the one who attacked him.’

‘And they believed them ? After all you’ve been through.’ Michael said with a disgusting face.

‘Yes they believe them and that’s not all of it’ Mary said.

‘The officers said that Thomas and Nicole only got a suspended sentence for the drugs that were found in the house.’ Cate said

She continued:‘ When the lawsuit began, I was still recovering from the abuse so I couldn’t testify in court.’

‘So they were only charged with drug possession, drug dealing and prostitution’

‘When I had to testify, that was just because of the fact that Thomas and Nicole were put out of their parental rights and Mom and Dad got custody of me.’

‘Now we heard that every file about the abuse is missing, so that they can appeal against the decision of the court because there’s no evidence about them bad parenting.’

‘So what you say is, there’s no evidence about you being abused, almost left to death and etcetera?’ Cas asked

‘Yes, only my medical records from the last assault are still there, but no one can prove that Thomas did that.’

‘Besides my reputation in school at that time will not be in my favor, Thomas said I was an outsider at school and that he thinks I am being beaten by some students.’

‘ So basically, I actually had to do nothing about him attacking me, so the case about they abused me stand stronger’ Cate finally finished .

All the guys were angry, how could they do that to her ?

Cate was sad, she is finally happy again and now her happiness is suddenly beaten in pieces.

But at that moment she didn’t realized that the tide would turn in her favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When John came home, Mary filled him in about what happened.

John was furious and wanted to teach that son of a bitch a lesson.

But he know, he would be in trouble too if he do that, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

‘John, let it go, I had to tell the boys that too and I made them promise me that they wouldn’t do nothing.’

‘Mary, I can’t promise that, it’s Cate we’re talking about.’

‘And nobody should touch or mess with our little girl!’ John said when he turned around and saw Cate in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

‘You said our little girl’ Cate said while sobbing.

‘That’s because you are our little girl, you know with us Winchesters, Harvelles and Singer, family don’t end in blood’ John said while he walked to Cate and put a fatherly arm around her and held her tight.

‘Dean did say the same thing about Cate what you're just said now’ Mary cut in.

‘Really ?’

‘Well his exact words were, Nobody mess with my baby sister, only me and Sam are allow to do that’ Cate said the last line in a perfect imitation of Dean's voice.

John and Mary both burst in laughter, while Cate just smirked when Dean came in.

‘Are you mocking me?’ Dean asked

‘No I wouldn’t dare!’ Cate said ‘ But as your baby sister, I have the right to make a perfect imitation of your voice’

Dean barely couldn’t hold his laughter, Cate looked so smugged while saying that.

After that they all burst in tears laughing, before Mary began to make dinner and John, Dean and Cate were going to the living room to watch TV.

After a while the table was set and every one sat at the table, when Cate had to say something.

‘I know today was a strange day to all of us, but I have to say this.’

‘I don’t regret a single punch I gave to that stupid son of a bitch and I’d like to thank Michael and dad for giving me lessons to defend myself, Sam for his famous bitchfaces I perfectly manage to imitate, Dean for teaching me to give snarky answers to those who deserved them, Mom for being just an awesome mother to me and yes dad you’re awesome too, Jimmy, Gabe and Adam thank you for standing behind me this day and last but not least Cas thank you for pulled me back and prevent that I kill that son of a bitch.’

A loud cheer and a standing ovation was the result of the speech, before every single one sat down and began to eat.

After dinner, the brothers Novak, Michael and Adam volunteered to clean up the table and do the dishes, because Mary had made dinner.

So Michael and Adam were clearing and cleaning the table, Gabe did the pre-wash, Cas did the dishes and Jimmy dried the dishes.

When everyone was finished with their task, they all sat in the living room and were talking.

John looked at the boys and asked :’ Why didn’t you protect her?’

Cate looked at him and said:’ When Thomas en Nicole came in the cafeteria, I was waiting for them and then everything was happening fast, I don’t even know when they arrived.’

Dean said: ‘we were there when you asked if you talked too fast and you repeated very slowly what you said before’

Cate began to laugh and said: ‘So you missed the first insult that came out of my mouth’

‘Actually we missed the second one too.’ Cas said

‘The second one was the one I repeat it very slowly so basically you only missed the beginning.’ Cate said .

‘What was the beginning ?’ Gabe asked.

Cate took a deep breath and said: ‘They came into the cafeteria and Thomas said little brat, I’m nothing but a cockroach and that I should be me that died.’

‘So I said and I quote here: said the drug dealer with his whore stripper wife, who encourage their perfect daughter to have sex and do not mind that she gets pregnant on her 13th birthday.'

‘Whoa,I did not expect that you would tell them that.’ Michael said surprised.

‘Well, my mouth was slightly faster than my mind and to tell you the truth, I didn’t expected it either.’

‘Well how did they react on that?’ Jimmy asked.

‘Nicole said to me how I dare to speak to my father like that and I said that they hadn’t the right to be called my parents because they didn’t act like that, but I called them Thomas and Nicole instead of mother and father.’

‘And when I repeated that, I also said: Geez Thomas what have you and Nicole been using.’

Dean said : After that everyone were gather around them, there were some snarky comments and then Thomas attacked her and Cate defended herself, beat the crap out of him before the police came and arrested them.’

‘Yeah it happened so fast, I couldn’t even blink.’ Adam said.

Then the phone rang and Mary answered it.

Then she gave the phone to Cate, saying that it is the cops.

Cate took the phone and said: ‘ hello this is Cate.’

‘ Hello Cate, this is officer Ramsey speaking’

‘Hello officer, what can I do for you?’

‘I call to tell you that the charge against you are dropped, we received nearly 50 testimonies about Mr. Di Angelo tried to attack you’

‘Officer, you’ve just made my evening, thank you.’

‘Don’t thank me yet, the bad news is that both Thomas and Nicole walk free and you might expect them again on your school.’

‘Oh crap, uh I’m sorry, What do we do now?’

‘Don’t be sorry, I’m used to it but if I were you, don’t fight him again, let him attack you first’

‘You mean if he beat me up, than you have a strong case against him and her because she just do nothing’

‘Yes, I know the last time, you barely survived that but it’s the only way we can get them’

‘ I understand officer, but I don’t like it’

‘Neither do we Cate, so we want to talk to you tomorrow’

‘Okay I can come tomorrow, was that everything ?’

‘Yes, so have a nice evening despite everything, bye’

‘Same to you officer, bye’

She hung up and Cas stood by her and asked:’ They walk free, right?’

She nodded and then she burst in tears.

The others were right by her side and took her into the living room, where Cate told them what the officer said to her.

That night was hard for everybody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next dayCate came a little later at school and she noticed it was quiet, too quiet actually.

She saw Dean in the hallway, waiting for her.

When she was close, Dean smiled, took her hand and walked her to the auditorium.

Then she heard loud cheering and clapping, words like : “you go girl and you are the best” were speaking to her.

She received a lot of hugs from the other students and she walk to the stage .

When she was on the stage, principal Harvelle talked to her, praised her and gave her a warm embrace.

Then she took the mic and said thank to the ones for the testimony and even the ones who recorded the fight.

After that everyone got to their classes and everything was back to normal.

But not in writing, Miss Masters was held hostage by Thomas and Nicole and when Cate came in the class, all hell breaks loose.

In seconds, Cate was lying on the floor, being kicked by her biological father and her biological mother was yelling at her.

In seconds, five phones were filming this for evidence.

In seconds, everybody was screaming and calling the police or get a teacher or the principal.

In seconds, Dean was too late to get a hold on Cas.

In seconds, Cas ran up to Thomas, knocked him out and said the words: ‘Don’t you even fucking touch MY GIRL ever again, you son of a bitch.

Michael stopped Nicole when she wanted to escape, Jimmy freed Miss Masters and Cas sat on the floor and had Cate in his arms.

‘Sstt it’s okay, it’s over’ Cas reassured her and stroke her hair.

Cate was crying, Cas held her close, asked her if she’s in pain.

Cate told him that her stomach hurts and she had the urge to throw up.

Gabe pushed the trash bin under her face, just in time because she threw up.

After she released the urge and didn’t have that feeling anymore, Dean whipped her mouth with a paper cloth.

It was blood and the nurse called the hospital.

The police came, arrest Thomas and Nicole, took the testimonies and got the evidence from the five phones.

Cate looked at Cas and asked : ‘My girl?’

‘Yeah, you are my girl, even if you’re not ready for it.’ Cas said.

When the paramedics came and took Cate to the hospital, Cas never left her side.

In the hospital the doctors examed her and after an hour Cate was released from the hospital.

The damage was not bad enough and Cate got the advice to rest at home and relax.

Cas called Dean to pick them up and five minutes later, they were in the impala driving home.

When they were home, Mary took her daughter to the couch to lay down.

Cas told Mary what the doctor said, Cate can throw up some blood, give her food what is light to digest for her stomach and she can only came of the couch for using the bathroom.

‘Thanks Cas, how is your hand ?’ asked Mary.

‘It’s fine, a little bruised but it was worth the pain’ Cas said smiling.

He looked at Cate and said:’ I have to go home, Jimmy, Gabe and my dad are worried and they want to know if you are all right.’

‘It’s fine, go home and thank you for staying with me’

‘Don’t mention it, that’s what friends for’

And Cas give her a kiss on top of her head and walked out the door.

 


	8. The courtroom: We got them

It was march, two months after the final assault and Cate was nervous.

The lawsuit against Thomas and Nicole started a month ago and Cate was there every single day.

Before Cate could even testify, everything about the case had to be in the open.

Cate was even willing to see a counselor, actually it was her own voluntary choice.

The prosecutor thought it was a good idea and sent her to Dr. Phillips.

Everyone who was involved in this case testified, The teachers, the school nurse, The doctors in the hospital, social services, the counselor and the officers.

The prosecutor had a solid strong case to send them to prison for years, but he want the judge and the jury to know the whole story, how it all began.

So today was the day that Cate had to testify and tell them the whole story.

But telling the story wasn’t the reason why she was nervous, she didn’t care if she have to go through that hell again.

It was the defender, that man is known as TSB, The Soulless Bastard and couldn’t even care less about the people.

But the prosecutor wasn’t a softie either, he and Cate rehearsed many times on the testify and what the defender would do and which questions he should ask.

Cate was dressed in black jeans, a pink top and a black blouse she borrowed from Jo.

Mary had done her hair, her black and blond hair was tied in a knot and her bangs were combed to the side and put a nice hairpin fixed, short hair hung loosely over her forehead.

Cas saw her coming down the stairs, his eyes on her while his face was in a astonished expression.

Not only Cas couldn’t believe his eyes, even Dean and Sam were standing there and they couldn’t take their eyes off her.

‘Uhm guys take a picture, it last longer and you could it show it to the others’ Cate said

Immediately she heard the sound of three phones that took her picture.

Cas even put that picture on his phone background, smiling at the picture.

‘You look hot’ Cas said blushing.

Cate blushed too and said: ‘Thank you’

Than Dean pulled her in a hug and said good luck to her, than Sam did the same and also said that they were thinking about her.

After Sam let her go, Cas walked to her, gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before he said good luck and I’ll be thinking about you, to her.

‘Oh just kiss her on the mouth’ Dean said.

Cas smiled and said: ‘Cate is not ready for that yet and I’m not pushing her.’

‘But you’ve already kissed each other’ Sam said

‘I know, but if we had gone through with it, that would mean that I'm his girlfriend and I have a feeling that something stops me to be his girlfriend.’ Cate said

‘But that doesn’t mean, we don’t love each other, it's just with everything that has happened the last couple of months, we have not really talked about it.’ Cas said.

‘Okay I understand’ Dean said ‘It was all hectic at the time’

‘And I haven’t took her on a date yet, so for now I settle with this loving way of caring for her’ Cas said ‘Besides I promised her to wait until the trial is over and everything is back to normal.’

Than Mary interfered, saying that the boys are going to be late for school and she and Cate have to go to the courthouse.

They said their goodbyes and Dean, Sam and Cas stepped into the impala to go to school and Mary and Cate stepped into the truck to go to the courthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed by after the start of the trial and Cate was exhausted and she didn’t even told her story yet.

First Thomas was called to the stand and told his version and after that it was Nicole’s turn.

Cate was disgusted by their story, they were the perfect family and they were good parents.

Cate was fighting the urge to stand up and ask for a bucket to throw up.

But when the prosecutor asked the questions, they were speechless and the whole story was completely shattered .

After that the prosecutor had a DVD who would he like to see to the jury and the judge.

So the TV and the DVD-player were set and the DVD played the images of the school.

So the first students who appeared was the cheerleading club, telling that Cate was indeed the outcast of the school but when Cate collapsed in school and finally told her big secret, everybody was hoping that she would be okay.

Than the music club (Cate joined them again before Christmas vacation) were telling that Cate always was a good girl, always nice to the others and she had great grades.

Than some of the teachers who told them how Cate struggled through the last months and she did it with a smile.

After that all her friends, except for Cas, were telling that Cate was a tough girl before everything was in the open and how she is now.

Dean even said that he was one of her bullies and he knows that he hurt he back then but now he want to rip everybody apart if they hurt his little sister.

Cate was looking at Thomas and Nicole, who looked hurt after Dean called her his little sister.

But she also wondered why Cas wasn’t there.

She didn’t have to wait for the answer because Cas was on the TV, telling that he thought that Cate was a stupid bitch but that didn’t stop him for falling heavily in love with her.

He said that Cate had a big wall around her, so she wouldn’t be hurt by the whole school.

But after that day, the day she collapsed and told them she was abused, one look at him and he saw in her eyes that the wall was broken.

After that, he found the way through the wall and finally saw the real Cate, he fell more in love with her.

Cas was glad that Cate let him in and together they broke down that wall.

He was proud of her when she stood up against Thomas and Nicole but actually he regretted that he didn’t do nothing because he wanted to protect her and stand against them for her.

When Cas was asked why he wanted to protect her, Cas smiled, looked straight into the camera and said: ‘Because I love her and it's my job to protect her from everything.’

After that the DVD stopped playing and Cate sat there with tears in her eyes.

The judge and the jury also had tears in their eyes and the judge said a fifteen minutes break before leaving the courtroom.

Mary and Cate were outside when John came, asking if Cate already had testified.

Mary shook her head, gave him an update and hold him close while Cate took a sip of her coffee.

But then she heard some familiar voices and she looked up to see her whole class including her brothers and her friends coming to her.

Even Miss Masters came with them and Cate was surprised.

‘We came to support you’ Dean said and Cate was hugging him.

‘Thank you for the support and the DVD’ Cate told her class after she let Dean go.

After that she looked at Cas and walked to him, put her free arm around him and said :’ you’ve always be my hero, even if I can handle it myself because you are the one who gave me the courage to do it and I know you always be here by my side’

Cas looked at her and said: ‘So you saw me telling how much you mean to me .’

‘Yes and Cas, I love you too’ Cate responded with a big smile and red cheeks.

Cas smiled too and kissed her cheek.

They talked until it was time to go back to the courtroom.

When the judge came in, everybody stood up and when the judge took his seat and told them to sit down, everybody took their seat.

‘Well it’s a lot more people in here than before the break’ he said with a smile.

‘Is the prosecutor ready for the next witness?’ he asked

‘Yes Your Honor, the State would like Cate-Lynn Di Angelo come to the stand’ the prosecutor said.

Cate stood up and walked to the stand, stood next to the chair en wait for somebody who would take her ode.

‘Raise your left hand and put your right on the bible’ said the man with the bible in his hand ‘Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God’

‘Yes I swear’ Cate said.

After the judge told her to sit down, the prosecutor began to ask her questions.

‘Say your name for the records please’

‘Cate-Lynn Di Angelo with a hyphen between Cate and Lynn and Lynn also with a capital.’

‘Can I say Cate to you ?’

‘Yes because everybody calls me Cate’

‘So tell us Cate, do you know the accused couple ?’

‘Yes, They are Thomas and Nicole Di Angelo’

‘What are they to you?’

‘They areunfortunately my biological parents but I prefer to call them by their names’

‘And why is that?’

‘To become a parent is easy, but to be a parent is another story and Thomas and Nicole failed to be a parent to me’

‘So tell the court, who are your parents?’

‘John and Mary Winchester because they took me in, took care of me and love me like I’m their daughter.’

‘Actually, I’m their daughter because their motto is family doesn’t end in blood.’

‘And how is it like living with them?’

‘It’s great, mom always was there were I needed her, dad is very protective of me and he taught me to defend myself and well you all heard Dean saying on the TV about what he do if somebody hurt me, same goes for Sam’

The defender stood up and said:’ I object your Honor, She can’t say mom and dad to her foster parents’

‘Overruled’ the judge said ‘Mr. and Mrs. Winchester have proven good parents for her and that she cannot say that about your clients.’

The judge look at Cate and said: ‘Call them whatever you want, same goes for the accused’

Cate looked at the judge and said: ‘Your Honor, with all due respect, it would be an insult to the court if I do that.’

‘That bad ?’

‘Yes that bad’

Than the judge gave a piece of paper and a pen and said: ‘ write it down for me’

Cate took it, wrote some words and gave it to the judge.

The judge read out loud: ‘Fucking son of a bitch and fucking trash whore stripper bitch’

‘Yes I rather prefer their names’

Than the prosecutor asked here when it started.

‘The mental abuse was always there but the physical began after the death of Carolynn.’

‘Who’s Carolynn ?’

‘My identical twin sister, she died 3 years ago in a car accident with her boyfriend Luke’

‘And why did the abuse start after the accident ?’

‘Because I survived and was in a coma for 2 months, Thomas and Nicole held me responsible for the death of their precious daughter’

‘Can you tell us what happened then?’

‘Carol always used me to see Luke because we weren’t allowed to see him’

‘Why?’

‘He was a trouble maker and drag Carol with him, he was stealing cars, doing some illegal things I don’t even want to know en got my sister pregnant at age 13’

‘So that day, Carol lied to Nicole about me and her going to the arcade, just the two of us and when we were walking, Luke drove by in a stolen car and asked if we want a ride.’

‘I said no but Carol pushed me in the backseat and she sat next to him, when all of a sudden police cars were chasing after us.’

‘After, I think it was ten minutes, we were surrounded and as a last resort, Luke did something to escape but he failed and the car crashed’

‘I remember police everywhere and I unbuckled my seat before one of the officers took me into his arms and dragged me out of the car because the car was on fire’

‘When the ambulance came, everything began to be blurry and then there was darkness’

‘Next thing I remember was me waking up in the hospital after 2 months and Thomas and Nicole told me I killed my twin and Luke’

‘When I came home a week after that, the beating began and they told everyone lies about me.’

‘I was alone, the outcast of the school, bullied and at home I got beatings and yelling’

‘After a while, I build a wall around me, couldn’t care less about my grades and even didn’t care about anything else’

‘That lasted for 3 years before I collapsed in the writing class’

‘Can you tell us what happened that day?’

‘The day before Thomas beaten and kicked me for two long hours before he and Nicole got out of the house for work’

‘So that day I woke up with a painful stomach and after I got dressed, I went to the diner where I always ate my breakfast.’

‘But that day I couldn’t eat so I ordered a cup of coffee, Dean, Sam, Adam, Michael and the Novak trinity were there too and after some friendly insults, Dean offered me some of his breakfast, which is actually sacred to Dean because he never shares his food unless your name is Jimmy or Castiel Novak.’

‘I declined it and when I finished my coffee, I went to school.’

‘The nauseous feeling was still strong and at times I was scared to talk because I could throw up’

‘So after lunch, Dean, Jimmy, Cas, Michael and me had writing class and Dean asked me if I had eat lunch’

‘But I was still nauseous, so I shook my head when we had to write, I believe it was lines of a song you like and then you had to read it out loud in front of the classroom’

‘Cas was the first one and he read some lines van the song Keep on loving you and I know now he thought of me at that time, although he never told me.’

‘I was next and I read some line of the song Stray because of my twin’s death’

‘When I was finished, I walked back to my seat, nauseous took over and before I know, I spit up blood, fell onto the floor, screaming everywhere and Cas next to me lay me on my side and then I lost my conscious’

‘When I regain conscious, the paramedics were busy, my hoody was open and I saw Cas crying who was held by his twin brother Jimmy and then I realized that they all saw my bruises.’

‘The paramedics asked me how I got them and I said the truth, I was abused by my parents and it was the first and last time I referred Thomas and Nicole as my parents’

‘What kind of injuries did you have at that time?’ The prosecutor asked.

‘I’ve got a ruptured liver and a few bruised ribs but after the surgery, the bleeding stopped and I was in the hospital for a week before I stayed with Michael and his parents’

‘And the last time, what were your injuries back then ?’

‘Got a little bruised and my stomach received a huge blow, so I was bleeding a little in my stomach but I was home an hour after that’

‘No further questions Your Honor’

‘ Do the defender have some questions ?’

‘Yes your honor’ said the defender, he stood up and walked to Cate asking: ‘And why did you fight back the time before that?’

‘Because I barely survived the surgery and after 3 years of being beaten every single day, it was enough and I never want him to attack me again’

‘And what about the last time?’

‘The last time I didn’t even had a chance, it happened in seconds and in a minute I was laying on the ground being kicked while five class mates were filming this and others were trying to get some help and Dean couldn’t stop Cas for knocking Thomas out and after that Cas said that nobody even touch my girl again before he walked to me, sat down and held me in his arms’

‘Did you couching up some blood?’

‘No I threw up some blood, Gabe was just in time with a trashcan after I said I feel I have to throw up’

‘No further questions Your Honor’

‘You can return to your seat Cate, you’re very brave’ The judge told her before he said that he wanted to hear one witness.

‘I’d like to hear Balthazar Roche’

Balthazar stepped to the stand and raised his hand while the other was on the bible.

After he swore to tell the truth, he sat down and the judge asked him his full name for the records.

‘Balthazar Tristan Roche, Your Honor’ he said

‘And what is your relationship with the accused ?’

‘I’m Nicole’s son’

Cate was shocked, she knew Balthazar for years and he was her only friend back then.

‘I’m sorry Cate’ he said ‘But she blackmailed me to say nothing to you’

‘Why do you want to tell this now?’

‘Because I was abused by her too and when I wanted to protect her, Thomas almost beat me to death.’

‘And why do you want that?’

‘I may be her half-brother but like Dean said, It’s my duty to protect her’

Cate smiled at him with tears in her eyes when Balthazar said: ‘Cas is a great guy and I know he’s very protective of her, so I have to say this, Cate but you deserved to be happy and Cas is making you happy.’

‘Not that the Winchesters are making her happy too, because they do, I see her to be loved by them and her friends and take her as she is.’

The judge said: ‘Thank you I’ve heard enough.’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours, the jury had the verdict and everybody was in the courtroom.

The judge read the verdict and said: ‘Will the defended please rise ?’

The defender, Thomas and Nicole stood up and faced the jury

Cas was holding Cate, who was holding hands with Mary, she was held by John, when the judge gave the jury permission to speak.

‘We, the jury considered Thomas Di Angelo, guilty of assault and attempted murder.’

‘We, the jury considered Nicole Di Angelo-Rosberg also guilty of assault and attempted murder.’

Then the judge spoke his sentence, 15 years in prison with five years’ probation for both of them.

A very loud cheer was the result, The state won this case.

‘Orde’ the judge said ‘I wasn’t finished, The defendants are hereby directed to contact a lifetime ban.’

‘They may under no circumstances contact with Cate Lynn Di Angelo or the Winchester family.’

‘And I hereby declare the legal case closed.’ and he hit with his hammer before leaving the courtroom.

Thomas and Nicole were handcuffed by the guards removed from the courtroom.

Cate was hugging Cas and Cas said: ‘It’s over sweetie, it’s finally over, you can finally live your life without fear.’

Cate was crying of happiness and they all got out of the courthouse.

 


	9. Cas and Cate's firts date

 

A week after the lawsuit, on a Friday, Cas finally asked Cate out on a date.

Cate said yes and they agreed that Cas would pick her up at 7 AM.

Cate was freaking out like a girl (and I mean, a girly girl), yelling what to wear, how do her hair, which perfume to wear and etcetera.

Dean and Sam were laughing, never knew that Cate could be more of a girl than Sam.

They walked to her room and just saw her in her underwear, both yelled “holy shit you’re looking hot” and helped her with her clothes.

After that Mary did her hair (She had cuthalf of her long hair off at the hairdresser that afternoon and now she had hair to the shoulders, the back slightly shorter and in layers) and her make-up, Cate got some advice for dating a Novak Boy.

Rule nr 1: Always be prepared, even when you think nothing will happen.

Rule nr 2: Always have condoms with you.

Rule nr 3: Changes are that you stay the night with him, always take a big bag with clothes, soap, hairbrush and everything a girl need and you can leave the bag in the car unless you’re in Casa Bella Novak or the Heavenly, which are their homes.

Rule nr 4: The Novak Boys are very responsible, so if you are going to spent the night, Just call to say that to mom, But you don’t have too asked permission because it’s always granted.

Rule nr 5: Just relax and enjoy the date, you’re lucky to date a Novak.

So after the rules, Cate took a big bag and put her fresh clothes, underwear, hairbrush, make-up, shampoo, shower gel and her styling product in the bag.

Dean gave her a pack of condoms and she put it in the back.

‘ Just in case because Cas will likely ravage you while you look like that’ he said laughing.

The doorbell rang and then they heard; ‘Cate, your date arrived’

Cate walked down the stairs after her brothers said Good luck and enjoy to her.

Cas saw her dressing in a tight black jeans, a purple top and a very sexy Led Zeppelin shirt and black high heel shoes (actually she wearing boots with a high heel but the legs of her jeans are over her boots)

Cas was looking hot too, black jeans, a tight gray shirt with a V-neck and a black shirt hanging loosely over his jeans.

‘So they told you the 5 rules of Dating a Novak guy, he said, gesturing at the bag.

‘Yeah they did’ Cate said blushing.

Cas gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her a red rose.

‘I’ll put that in a little vase for you’ Mary said and Cate gave her the rose.

‘ Remember rule nr 4 ‘ John said to Cate ‘have a great time and enjoy’

‘I will dad, Bye everyone’

After everybody said bye, Cas lead her to his car, a Classic Ford Mustang and opened the passengers door.

After Cate sat in the seat, Cas closed the door and walked around the car to the driver’s seat.

‘What are the plans?’ Cate asked while they drove away.

‘ I’m going to take you to dinner, after that we are going bowling and we see from there what’s next.’

‘Sounds like a plan to me’

They drove to a nice restaurant and when they arrived, the host was holding the door open.

‘I had made a reservation under the name Novak.’ Cas said to the host.

‘Yes a table for two, just follow me’

Cas took her hand and they follow the host to their table.

When they arrived at their table,Cas grabbed a chair for Cate to sit down and slide the chair underneath her before he took his seat at the opposite of Cate.

‘Would you like something to drink, Castiel?’ the waiter asked.

‘A Shirley Temple for her and for me the usual’ Cas said.

‘Coming right up’ the waiter said and gave them the menu.

Cate looked into the menu and she didn’t know what to order.

Cas was looking at her and said: ‘don’t know what to decide ?’

‘Something like that’ Cate said.

‘ Let me help you, what’s your favorite pizza ?’

‘Hawaii’

‘Okay we are sharing a pizza’ Cas said and put his menu to the side.

Cate did the same and their drinks came.

Cas ordered a large pizza Hawaii for 2 and when the waiter left, he turned his eyes to Cate.

They talked about school and what they want to be in the future.

Cas wants to be an art teacher and Cate is thinking between a music teacher or a doctor.

‘Well I think you would be a great doctor but music is your thing’ Cas said.

‘Well yeah, I practically breathe music’ Cate said

‘I heard you singing yesterday, I thought I heard an angel’

Cate began to blush and that moment, the pizza came and they began to eat.

After the pizza was totally devoured, Cas order a sundae for 2.

‘Cate, there’s something I need to tell you, can you stay the night ?’

Cate was surprised and couldn’t speak.

‘If you aren’t comfortable with that, I understand’ Cas said when he saw her face.

‘Isn’t it to soon, to sleep with you in the same bed ?’ Cate asked.

Cas laughed and told her if she want, she could use the guestroom.

‘But if you want, you can sleep next to me’

Cate smiled and said: ‘I’ll have to call to say I’ll spend the night with you’

Cas nodded and Cate got her phone and walked to a quiet place before calling home.

After a few rings, Dean picked up and Cate told him that she had to talk with mom.

Dean instantly knew that Cate wasn’t coming home tonight and called their mom.

When Mary was on the phone, Cate said she was staying with Cas for the night.

Mary said: that’s okay sweetie, have fun and see you tomorrow.

They said goodbye and Cate walked to the table, where a very delicious sundae was waiting for her .

They ate the sundae and Cas asked for the check.

After he paid with a big tip, they walked out the restaurant and to the car.

They drove to the bowling alley and they were bowling for a couple of hours and having the time of their life.

Cas was teaching her how to hold and throw the ball, by touching her whole body.

When they went to the heavenly, Cate took her back and followed Cas into the house.

Cate couldn’t believe her eyes, the apartment was so cozy and homey.

Cas gave her a detour round the house and after that, they settle on the couch with some cans of Red bull.

‘So what do you want to tell me about?’ Cate began.

‘Have you ever wondered why I'm careful and understanding to you?’ Cas said.

‘And not to forget supportive, yes I wonder why ?’ Cate said.

‘Well I tell you something, I never told anyone except my father and my brothers’

‘we’ve all been born in Austin, Texas.’

‘We were a happy family, Mom, dad, Jimmy, Gabe and me and nothing could break us’

‘Dad had his own garage, working hard as a mechanic and Mom was a nurse in the hospital’

‘Well as you noticed, Jimmy, Gabe and me are now with our dad and I tell you why.’

Cas took a deep breath and Cate stroke his arm, gesturing to take his time.

‘When Jimmy and me were 15 and Gabe was 14 years old, there was a shooting in the hospital where my mom worked.’

‘Yeah I remember that, it was 2 days before Carol died’

‘Wait a minute, The deadly car maneuver on the bridge just outside Lawrence, you were there ?’

‘Yes I survived TDCM, Did you saw the wreck ?’

‘Well yeah, the whole car was burn down and there were laying 2 bodies 6 feet next to it, covered under a blanket and the paramedics was busy to bring somebody back to life because that person didn’t had a heartbeat at that time.’

‘Do you know it’s a miracle that you are alive, I’ve seen the images of the car and even a police officer said that nobody could survived this’

‘Well I was in a coma for 2 months after that.’

‘Yeah but the chances were if you woke up, you could have permanent amnesia or worst you could be permanently paralyzed or you never woke up and they would stop the treatment and you died eventually.’

‘But you don’t have nothing, you can talk, walk and do all the things like nothing happened and you remembered everything.’

‘Well I had amnesia, only the accident I couldn’t remember but after time some flashes came back until I remembered it’

‘That was on the same moment, I saw you and Jimmy for the first time’

‘Oh so that’s why, you were staring at us and didn’t even react when we said to stop it’

‘Yes I felt terrible at that moment but you were telling a story about yourself’

‘Right, well we didn’t know if my mom survived the shooting and we were relieved when she came out of the hospital alive after the gunman had been disarmed by her.’

‘But a couple months after that everything changed, she had PTSD and this was expressed in crying over nothing, yelling at me and when that didn’t work, she abused me.’

Cas was crying at the time and Cate couldn’t keep it dry either.

She took his hand and pulled him in her arms, saying: ‘It’s okay, you can stop if you want’

Cas looked her in the eye and said: ‘No I have to tell you the whole story, it’s fine’

‘ Well just take your time okay, if you want a break just say it and we talk about anything until you can continue’ Cate said while stroking his hair.

‘Okay’ Cas said before he continued his story.

‘Nobody even noticed it, the abused was always there when me and mom were home alone’

‘She was taking pills, drinking vodka with orange juice and beating the crap out of me’

‘After a year of abuse, one day Jimmy came home early but mom and me didn’t noticed that.’

‘So that day, I was doing my chores when mom came and opened the fridge and took the carton of orange juice to pour some in a glass.

‘When she done that, she took the flask out of her purse and poured some vodka in it.’

‘I said that she had to stop that and all of a sudden, she last out on me, screaming, slapping and kicking, saying that I have to mind my own business and I was the bad half and Jimmy was the good one except for his sexual orientation, which I infected him with’

‘Wait what? She thought, Jimmy is gay because of you but you’re a heterosexual ?’

‘Actually, Jimmy and me are both Bisexual, Gabe is gay’

‘Oh, so you say I can have a threesome with 2 guys’

‘Well yeah, but the one I want to join us, is your brother and Jimmy’s boyfriend’

‘Awesome, so that’s why you and Dean have that profound bond’

‘Cate I just said that if we have a threesome, the only one I want to involved is Dean’

‘Yeah and ?’

‘He’s your brother’

‘Not by blood’

‘You are close’

‘He sweet to me and we are partners in crime with the biggest mission of all times : Sam try as much as possible in all kinds of teasing and getting the most bitchfaces in one time or create new ones, like I did last Christmas with the Sammy Pie.’

‘You two don’t look that way at each other’

‘That because you and Jimmy aren’t there if we do’

‘Look Cas, I know Dean is bi too and he’s always telling me how hot and pretty I am’

‘But we aren’t attracted to each other, we only have the same thing and we are glad that there’s two of you otherwise we had to fight on which day, who can have you.’

Cas had to smile and said: ‘Well Dean knows that I choose a girl above a guy, just like him.’

‘But we wander off again, so continue’ Cate said.

Cas began to speak: ‘So Jimmy came downstairs yelling at mom and he called dad.’

‘But she rushed to him, snatched the phone from his hands, throwing it against the wall and hit him so hard that Jimmy was lying unconscious on the floor before she hit me again.’

‘After that she walked away to the living room and passed out on the couch.’

‘Jimmy regained his conscious and he walked to me, holding my bloody body to his, saying that I was going to be okay’

‘After five minutes, Dad came home, he heard everything on the phone and he was furious.’

‘ He called Gabe to come home, patched me and Jimmy up and we were packing up some stuff.

‘Gabe came home, heard what happened, packed his stuff too and we stepped in the car and we drove away.’

‘Dad filled for a divorce and custody and got them both, mom was forced to go to rehab and she should not seek contact with us until Gabe is 18.’

‘So Dad sold the garage, took all of our belongings in to the truck, asked some friends to help and we drove to Lawrence to start over.’

‘I know it’s nothing like your life but when I saw your bruises for the first time, everything came back to me.’

Cate held him much closer in her arms and when Cas looked into her eyes, she kissed him.

Cas kissed her back and raised his hands to cup her head.

He let his tongue slid against her lip, begging for entrance and she gave in.

Their tongues were dancing with each other and Cas pushed her so they were laying on the couch to make out.

When they had to stop for air, Cas looked at her and said: ‘promised me if you aren’t comfy with it, we can stop, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, okay ?’

Cate nodded and she close the gap between their lips and kissed him again.

After a few hours of making out on the couch, Cas was lying in bed on his back, holding a sleeping Cate in his arms.

He kissed her hair and smiled, thinking of their make out session.

They stopped because Cate was tired and could barely keep her eyes open.

So Cas stood up, pulled her off the couch en held her close whispering: ‘Let’s go to bed’

Cate nodded, took his hand and followed him upstairs.

When they reached his room, Cas turn around and said: ‘ Do you want to sleep in the guest room or do you want to sleep with me ?’

Cate said: ‘I want to sleep with you’

Cas nodded and they went in his room.

Cas pulled a big shirt out of his drawer for Cate, Cate was already undressing and put the shirt on while Cas stood there staring at her hot body.

His eyes were stopping at her stomach, just were her scar was and he felt himself getting hard.

He snapped out of it and took off his clothes and shoes until he had his shirt and boxers on.

‘Oh my god’ he heard and he looked at Cate, who was looking with big eyes at his erection.

‘Oh crap’ he mumbled and in medially his cheeks were red.

‘It’s okay, I shouldn’t undress in front of you’ Cate said.

‘I was looking at your scar at that moment and I have to say, your body is still hot even with that scar’

‘Don’t be sorry, in fact Dean saw me in my underwear an hour before you picked me up and I know you can’t ignore the scar if you look at my body and even Dean said I was hot’

Than Cate lay down in bed and said: ‘ It’s a pretty scar too, not even ugly at all and I even thank the surgeon for it’

Cas laughed and walked to the other side of the bed to lay down.

Cate turned around, laying on her stomach and put her head under his chin, while Cas puts his arms around her.

‘Goodnight Cas’

‘Good night Cate, I love you’

Before she fell asleep, Cate murmelt: ‘Love you too’

After that Cas fell asleep too, pulled Cate closer to him

 


	10. Cas and Cate's firts date: the day after

The next day, Cas woke up with an exciting feeling and he felt something hot and wet around his cock.

‘I’m dreaming’ he murmelt to himself.

Than the hot and wet feeling left his cock, his blanket came up and Cate looking at him and said: ‘Nope, it’s me giving you a good morning blow job’ before she went back to his cock

Cas looked surprised but it all smelt away when her mouth was on his cock again.

He threw his blankets away, so he could grab her hair and look how she sucked him off.

‘I did not know you could give such amazing blowjobs with your tongue piercing’ he said heavily breathing.

Then he nudged her, telling her to stop and Cate came to his mouth and kissed him hard.

He tasted his own precum in her mouth and said that it was hot tasting himself in her mouth.

He slide his hand to her thigh and under the shirt, searching to her underwear while looking at her.

She nodded and Cas pulled the shirt up, undid her bra, flipping them over, pulled her underwear down and his finger ran over her body.

Cate was lying naked on her back and let Cas do his magic.

She was hot and very wet and Cas was giving her gentle kisses over her whole body.

He began by her neck, down to her breasts and gave each breast some loving attention, licked her nipples, down to her stomach, kissing her scar a couple times and down to her bellybutton, also pierced.

Cate was enjoying this, her breath became heavier when Cas found the wet spot between her legs.

He slid his two fingers in her, in and out before he pushed his third finger in while his tongue was licking her clitoris.

‘Oh Cas, that’s good’ she said in between moans.

Cas smiled, bend his fingers and hit her G-spot and licked her.

‘Fuck Cas, oh yes that’s the spot ohhhh’ she moaned louder.

Cas fingered her harder and faster, his dick was getting harder and he was moaning too.

‘Damn it Cate, you are so hot when you moan like that’

‘Cas, just shut the fuck up and fuck me already’

Cas pulled out his fingers and went back upwards so he could kiss her hard.

Cate tasted her juices in his mouth, which made her even hornier.

Cas was reaching for his nightstand for condoms, only to find the box empty.

‘Shit, I ran out of condoms’ he said ‘my brothers always take them’

‘It’s okay, I brought condoms with me’ she said.

Cas looked at her while she stood up, walked to her bag and pulled the pack of condoms out.

‘How did you…..’ Cas want to ask but Cate interrupted him: ‘Rule nr 2 of dating a Novak guy is always have condoms with you.’

She opened the box and pulled out a condom, putting the box on the nightstand.

Cas took the condom, opened it and slide it on his cock.

He kissed Cate and pushed her to lay down on the bed.

Cate laid on her back, opened her legs apart, so Cas could lie on her en lined his cock for the entrance.

He look at her and said: ‘ don’t worry, I’ll be gentle, just say it when it hurts and I’ll stop of a second until you say me to continue , alright ?’

Cate nodded and Cas kissed her while he pushed his cock inside her.

Cas had to stop one time to let her adjust to his size and when he was full inside her, he gently began to thrust.

‘Like it baby?’ he whispered quietly ‘Just tell me to do it faster if you want’

Cate moaned and she held him by his shoulder blades.

‘Fuck Cas, that’s hot ohhhh, faster please.’

Cas smiled and thrusts faster, getting a very hot moan from her lips while his lips are moaning too.

‘Ohhhh Cas ….. go ……….hard…..er ohhhhhhh’ Cate moaned

Cas thrust harder and faster until he heard Cate saying: ‘Cas….I’m…..going...’

Cate couldn’t finish that sentence because she came, screaming his full name.

After a few thrusts, Cas came screaming her full name.

They lay there in each other’s arms to catch their breath while they simply look at each other.

‘That was amazing’ Cate said.

‘Yeah’ said Cas ‘That was pretty amazing’

‘Too bad I’ll have to go home’

‘Yeah, but it’s now 9 PM and they expecting you at 1 AM, so we have 4 hours left’

‘I’ll be laughing if Dean calls me up right now’

‘No he needs some coffee first and breakfast’

Cate’s phone rang and Cate took her phone to see who it was.

She began to laugh and showed Cas the display who showed the name of the caller, it was Dean.

‘Good morning you speak with sex maniac house, you're lucky we have just finished our fucking marathon’ Cate said after she pushed the green button.

Cas couldn’t breathe because he was laughing too hard.

‘Good morning you speak with the master of the fucking marathons, can I join you?’ Dean said laughing on the other side with Sam yelling at the background : ‘Dude that is so TMI’

Cate couldn’t breathe because she was laughing so hard.

‘I just see his bitchface in my head’ Cate said

‘Ha-ha and hooray, It’s a new one partner, we did it again.’ Dean chuckled.

‘Why do you call?’ Cate asked.

‘Is there a TV in the room?’ Dean asked

‘Yes why?’

‘Turn it on, channel twelve’

Cate turn on the TV and put it on the channel.

‘ Holy berry nude Asian bodies shit, that’s Luke !’

‘Just keep watching’

‘CAROLYNN, What the hell?’

‘Yeah I know, I just saw that and I want you to let you know’

‘But wait a minute, she doesn’t look the same as me’

‘What do you mean ?’

‘I mean Carol and Luke just like 14 and 15 years old, They looked like that when they died.’

Cas had found the name of the program, Teenagers in love with their soul mate.

‘Look Cate, does this name sound familiar to you’ Cas asked while he point out the name.

‘Yeah, this one is shot 3 years ago but the never aired it because they died before that.’

On the TV, was an another young man with a young girl who looked just the same as Carol.

‘ And hello 14 year old me and 15 year old Michael’ Said Cate.

‘That’s you?’ Cas said with wide eyes ‘Damn you were even hotter than your sister!’

‘Aww thank you’ Cate said before she kissed him.

‘Ahem Big brother still on the phone here’ Dean said.

‘You’re lucky, you can’t see what we’re wearing’ Cate said while holding a laugh.

‘Why, what are you two wearing now’ Dean asked.

Before she could answer, she heard Sam pushing on the speaker button and he said that Jimmy and Gabe were listening too.

‘Oh this is going to be so freaking hilarious’ before she put her phone on speaker so Cas could hear it too.

‘Yeah but let me repeat the question, what are you two wearing now?’ Gabe asked

Cas and Cate looked at each other before they answered: ‘Freaking nothing’

‘TMI’ Sam yelled and Gabe, Jimmy and Dean burst out laughing.

‘Dude they are joking, there’s no way Cas and Cate are naked now and have sex’ Gabe said.

Then Cas and Cate couldn’t hold their laugh and Cas said: ‘ Well she have a very hot scar on her stomach’

It was quiet on the other side and Dean asked: ‘The scar?’

‘ Yes’ was the response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cas and Cate were on their way back to the Winchesters, when Cas saw a familiar face on the streets.

He stepped on the gas and murmelt ‘Fucking Bitch’ hoping Cate didn’t saw it or hear it.

‘Your mom?’ she asked.

Shit, she heard it and she saw her.

‘Yes’ Cas said.

‘Are you going to tell them ?’

‘I’ll have too, babe’

‘And call your dad too, it’s important that he knows it too’

‘ Oh shit, I didn’t even thought of that, thanks babe’ Cas said to his girlfriend.

‘ Don’t mention it sweetie, as your girlfriend it is my duty to make sure you aren’t forget anything important’ Cate said to her boyfriend.

They arrived at Cate’s house and Cas parked his car in the drive way.

They stepped out of the car and walked to the door.

When they walked inside the house, everybody were in the kitchen cheering.

Cate looked at Cas, knowing she have to tell Jimmy and Gabe to see Cas alone.

Cate walked to the kitchen and said : ‘I’m home’

‘See she is still standing’ Jimmy said.

‘Yeah barely’ Dean said

Then Cate’s face began very serious and told Jimmy and Gabe to go to the living room because Cas want to say something to them alone.

Jimmy and Gabe nodded and walked to the living room.

‘What’s wrong?’ Dean asked.

‘It’s not up to me to tell you this.’ Cate said.

Then they heard Jimmy shout:’ You mean that Bitch is here in the city and maybe looking for us, that is not acceptable!’

‘Did you call dad about this?’ Gabe asked loudly.

Cate came into the living room and said: ‘ we can hear you and I don’t know how much Sam and Dean knows about it, keep you voice down if you don’t want them to asked questions.

‘Did Cas told you what happened with him?’ Gabe asked

‘Yes he told me yesterday on our date, well actually after the date but yeah he told me’ Cate said.

Cas called their dad and told him, he saw his mother walked in the city.

His dad told him to stay where they are and he is on his way.

Cas said where they are and then he hung up.

‘We have to stay here’ Cas said and he puts his arm around Cate’s waist.

‘I’ll guess we have to tell them the story’ Jimmy said.

Cas nodded ‘ whenever you’re ready’ He said.

They all stepped in the kitchen, told everybody to sit down and Cas and Jimmy told the story about their mom, the abuse, the alcohol and the divorce.

‘So mom isn’t permitted to contact us until Gabe is 18 years old, which means till next year but C2 saw her walking in this city’ Jimmy said

‘Hadn’t she go to jail for assault?’ Cate asked.

‘No, it was 3 years in prison or a rehab and 2 years’ probation, she chose the latter’ Cas said

‘The prosecutor and mom’s lawyer made a deal before the trial began’ Jimmy said

‘Okay, shall we talk about other things ?’ Cate asked.

‘Yes please’ Jimmy said.

Cas smiled and said to his brothers : ‘ Do you remembered that big accident 3 years ago?’

‘Yeah , you mean The Deadly Car Maneuver, I still wonder if that girl is alive’ Jimmy said

‘Hello TDCM survivor here’ Cate said

‘That was you?’ Gabe said ‘They thought you’ll never be the same as before the accident’

‘Actually, I’m not the same as before, you know Thomas and Nicole but you’re right, I didn’t have permanent damage, even the amnesia was temporary’ Cate said

‘When did you start remembering things?’ Mary asked

‘ A couple days after I woke up and it only was a flash’.

‘Just little by little, I started to remember more but I took me a year before I remembered everything’ Cate said

‘Wow that took you long enough’ Gabe said.

‘Well on that day, I didn’t remember half of it and I was walking to the cafeteria and had some lunch, when I saw a very cute and hot identical twin .’ Cate said ‘So I stared at them long and all of a sudden, I remembered everything, not knowing that I could be their friend or even better, I would date one of them two years later.’

‘That was our first day of school, you looked like you were in some kind of trance’ Jimmy said.

‘Yes, so thanks to you two, I got my memory of the accident back’

‘But why, we didn’t do nothing’ Cas asked.

‘Because you reminded me of Carol and me, we’re identical but still different and even now I know you two better, I can say you are exactly like Carol and me.’ Cate told them

‘But you can’t compare our childhood with yours’ Jimmy said.

‘No that is not what I mean, I mean you and Cas are close, one look at each other and you understand each other, if one of you is in pain the other would feel it, because you’re identical, you two are very close.’

‘Well yeah that is true’ Jimmy said.

‘Well the same goes for Carol and me, Carol always knew about the insults and she always stood up for me and my parents always listen to her but when she died, something died in me too’ Cate said with tears in her eyes.

‘ And yes, she was the perfect one and I was the rebel one but that doesn’t mean I was jealous of her, that doesn’t mean I hated her and that doesn’t mean that I didn’t miss her because I do, every time I see you and Cas together, I miss my twin so bad but on the other hand you two are fixing me, helping me to finally grieve about her and accept that I have to go on without her’

Jimmy walked to Cate, pulled her into a hug and said: ‘Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?’

‘Well it was hectic at that time and just like to be in a relationship, it wasn’t the time for that’ Cate answered.

‘And just FYI, Cas and me did have sex this morning and we are officially a couple now’

‘So, we’ve lost two virgins now’ Dean said smiling and then he realized something.

‘Oh god, did I interrupted you when I called?’

‘No you didn’t, like I said on the phone, we were just finished.’

‘Holy crap, that’s why you said that’ Dean shouted.

‘What did she say?’ Sam asked.

‘You don’t want to know’ Dean, Cas and Cate said at the same time.

‘ Oh great, “the profound bond triplets” are back’ Sam said ‘So what now, a eyefucking threesome’

Cas and Cate looked at each other and they burst in tears laughing.

Dean was looking at them and when they looked at him, Dean instantly knew.

‘No way’ he said

‘Oh yeah’ Cas said.

‘Care to share in the class ?’ Sam said

‘ No Samantha, that’s something between the PBT and we don’t want you to have an heart attack’ Cate said trying to pull a serious face but failed.

‘Okay we’ll drop it, but I still want to know what you said this morning.’ Gabe said

‘Okay, I picked up the phone saying: ‘Good morning you speak with sex maniac house, you're lucky we have just finished our fucking marathon’

Sam puts on his bitchface and every one were laying on the ground laughing.

‘ Hey Dean did he put up that bitchface this morning?’ Cate said while laughing.

‘Yes that’s the same’ dean replied.

‘Dude, you said you were the master of the fucking marathon and you asked if you can join them’ Sam yelled ‘Dude that’s your sister.

‘Yeah I know but weren’t you saying with me yesterday that she freaking hot’ Dean said.

‘Well yeah, but I wouldn’t do her’ Sam said.

‘That’s because you’re gay’ Jimmy said ‘ Even I would do her’

‘Okay note to myself, don’t undress in front of James Novak’ Cate said ‘One look at my hot body withthat beautiful scar can be caused a very serious form of a hard cock in the pants’

‘Oh god, now I’ll have to see it’ Jimmy said laughing

‘But seriously Dean, would you like to bang your sister and my twin at the same time’

‘Not I’m with you but otherwise, yes’ Dean replied

She's your sister' Jimmy said

 

'Not by blood' Dean replied

 

'You are close' Jimmy said back

 

We are partners in crime with the biggest mission of all times : Sam try as much as possible in all kinds of teasing and getting the most bitchfaces in one time or create new ones, like we did this morning.' Dean replied back

 

'You two don't look that way at each other' Jimmy said again

 

'That’s because you two aren't there if we do' Dean replied again

‘Wow flashback, that was the same thing we said to each other last night, well the most of it’ Cate said

‘Oh great, now I feel just like your twin’ Dean said to Cate.

‘ I thought we already were just like a twin’ Cate said to Dean laughing

Dean smiled and said: ‘Yeah we are just like a twin’

After that every couple got to their own rooms.

 


	11. Prom

A month had passed by and Cate was thinking about her life had changed this school year.

When this year started, she was living in a very violent broken home which she hold it a secret, just had one friend , had a very low self-esteem and she didn’t think that the cute blue-eyed captain of the soccer team would fall in love with her.

But now she was living with the Winchesters, who took her in after she nearly lost her life and loved her like she is a part of their family.

The captain of the football team became her big brother and is her best friend.

The only friend she had back then, turns out to be her half-brother and she was afraid that everything was changing between them but nothing changed because Balthazar was always like a brother to her.

Her self- esteem shot up when everyone saw the true Cate and most of them gave her compliments about everything.

She stood up to her biological parents after 3 years of abuse and she cast them out of her life for good.

But she never could expect that the cute blue-eyed captain of the soccer team would be her boyfriend but he is.

Cas was the one who gave her the reason to fight, he was the reason for her to care about herself again, he was the one who gripped her tight and never let go and most of all he is the one who is in love with her.

And all of this has begun with one simple note in their note book, which they still write it in during Study hall.

Everything was written in that notebook, the insults, the pranks, the caring for each other, the serious talks and in the end, the sweet I love you’s.

Cas even write in the notebook to asked her out for the first time, but that was because all what happened between them, the first time was always written in the notebook.

It was theirs and Cas even draw the front of the notebook and put their names on it.

But the notebook was also there, when they had their first fight.

And they did not even until it was over.

And they fought about one big misunderstanding and that involved a certain green-eyed captain of the football team.

**Flashback**

_Cate came home with ice-cream and after the puts it in the freezer, she began to cut the pie she baked for Dean thinking about yesterday._

_The day before Dean got home after his date with Jimmy, went to his room and never came out that night._

_Cate heard him sobbing and went to his room, asking if he was alright._

_Dean shouted at her and said that she had to mind her own business._

_She left his room, crying and afraid he would beat her._

_Dean regretted it after he saw her face and went after her._

‘ _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you’ he said when he put his arms around her._

‘ _Jimmy broke up with me and I’m feeling broken right now’_

‘ _So you last it out on me’ Cate sobbed._

‘ _Yeah, that’s the way I am, I don’t know what to do’ Dean said._

‘ _Well mom and dad are in Florida, Sam is with Gabe so it’s just the two of us this weekend, tomorrow I’m baking a pie and get some ice-cream and you are going to cry your heart out like a girl and forget about Jimmy.’_

‘ _I’m a dude, I don’t cry like a girl’_

‘ _Then we stay in and watch some movies and you can complaint about the movies’_

‘ _Or I’m going to be stupidly drunk and have sex with some random person’_

_Cate snapped back to reality after she heard some noises and she put a slice on a plate._

_Then she took the ice-cream, scoop some on the plate and walk up the stairs to his room._

_She knocked the door and opened it to see Dean and Cas half naked on the bed kissing._

‘ _What the fuck ?’ she yelled and she walked out the door, put the plate before the door and went to her room._

_Cas came after her and she said: ‘Don’t even talk to me, I’m so angry with you guys.’_

_Dean took Cas away from her, knowing she need a break._

_After they left, Cate took a bag, put some stuff in and left her room, calling her half-brother Balthazar._

_After she asked him if she could stay with him for the night and he said yes, she grabbed her car keys and the ice-cream and left the house._

_She didn’t came home the next day and when it was Monday, Dean saw her at school by her locker before study hall._

_Cate went to the class room and she knew that Cas would want to talk about it._

_When she arrived, Cas sat there on their table mouthing “Notebook” to her._

_She had it in her hands and before she sat down, she gave the notebook to Cas._

_After a few minutes, Cas slide the notebook to her._

_She open it and read ‘Where were you the whole weekend ?’_

_She took a pen and wrote : ‘I was with Balthazar’ and slide it back_

‘ _So he knows what a dick I am’ Cas wrote back_

‘ _Yes he knows what happened, a big bucket of ice-cream betrayed it already’ Cate wrote back._

‘ _Listen Cate, I told you from the beginning that I’m bisexual’ Cas wrote back._

‘ _Yeah I know Cas, what about it?’ Cate wrote back._

‘ _You have no right to judge us and be mad as us because Dean and me were making out. You had no right to walk out that door without me talking to you. You had no right because you knew I like Dean’ Cas wrote back._

_Then Cate realized it, Dean and Cas were thinking that she thought Cas was cheating on her._

_She wrote: ‘ You think I was mad about you two making out? That I thought you were cheating on me ? Do you really think that I was mad about that?’_

‘ _Why would you yell at me and walk away from us? You know I love you’ Cas wrote back._

‘ _Okay let me set this straight, Yes I was mad when I caught you two making out, no I didn’t think you were cheating on me and frankly I was mad BECAUSE YOU TWO DIDN’T INVITED ME IN!!!!’ Cate wrote back._

‘ _You were mad because we left you out? But why did you leave ?’ Cas wrote back._

‘ _Yes and I left the house to calm down. Dealing with a broken girl rule nr 1 : if she mad, give her the time to cool down because if you don’t, You’ll be getting hurt and she don’t want to do it. Rule nr 2: if she is in her cooling down period, don’t even bother to contact her, she contact you after she cool down. And FYI, my phone “died” after you seventh call when I smashed it to the wall. Rule nr 3: let her do the talk, she tell you why she’s mad and then you talk about it. Rule nr 4: If you be the boyfriend, just have sex after.’ Cate wrote back_

_Cas read it and he looked at her, thinking how stupid he was._

‘ _I’m sorry Cate, I love you and I don’t want to lose you’ Cas wrote to her._

‘ _I’m sorry too, I love you too and I never want to lose you too. Cas, do you realize that this was our first fight?’ Cate wrote_

_That was the last thing they wrote because the bell rang._

_Later that night, Cas left the house and Cate saw their notebook on the table._

_She open it and read, ‘our first fight in the notebook, guess I’ll have to obey rule nr 4 someday. I love you Cate.’_

_After that she saw a different handwriting, saying: ‘I love you Cate and I’m sorry I didn’t think of you to join us that day, I would love to and just FYI, we didn’t do anything, not without you and BTW, the pie was heavenly, why didn’t you take the pie too? Love Dean.’_

_She was smiling and walked up the stairs to her room, did the notebook in her bag and walked to Dean’s room._

**End flashback**

‘And there she is miss Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester.’ Dean said while he walked to her.

‘Dean, you know you didn’t need to say my full name’ Cate replied.

‘Well it sound like music to my ears’ Cas said and give her a kiss.

Oh yeah, John and Mary officially adopted her a week ago and she was now known as Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester.

And Dean, Cas en she did had a threesome once, but it was a complete disaster, so they didn’t do it anymore.

So they stay to be the members of The PBT, the profound bond triplet.

‘So Dean, do you have a date to the prom ?’ Cate asked him.

‘No, but I’m thinking about Lisa to ask her as my prom date.’ Dean said.

‘Well I asked your sister out already so we having a prom date’ Cas said.

‘Let me guess, the note book?’ Gabe said when he and Sam joined them.

‘No, just a tiny message says: Babe, just get your nose out of the book and look up’ Cate said ‘And when I did, he had decorated my locker with a painting saying “want to go to prom with me?”

‘And she said yes of course’ Cas filled her in.

‘Cate, you know that there’s a dress code, so you have to wear something, you don’t want to be found dead in them.’ Dean said.

‘I have a dress and I’m going to wear it’ Cate said

‘And she have just heard, she going to perform on stage’ Cas said

‘So we’re finally be able to hear you sing’ Michael said when he approached them.

‘Yeah I excited about it’ Cate said.

After a few small talks, everybody were walking to their classes and they know it is the last week before the exam and only a month before graduation, and they want to spend them together just more as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Prom night, Cate was wearing a beautiful dress and she looked like a rock princess with her high heel boots.

Dean, who didn’t even had a date, was dressed in a tight black jeans, a blue shirt and a black bottom up shirt with the top 3 buttons loose and was wearing black neat boots.

Cas had the same attire as Dean but he had a green shirt instead of dean’s blue one.

The boys bought her a corsage together, with 2 pink and 2 black roses just to match her dress.

So both Cas and Dean took Cate to the prom, it wasexpected of the PBT to go with the three of them.

So after the pictures were taken, Cas, Dean and Cate were stepping inside the impala and they drove away.

When they arrived at their school, they went to the gymnasium where their picture were taken and the party started.

After an hour, Cate was called on the stage to perform.

Cate stood on the stage, took her mic and started to talk.

‘Alright, I’ve been asked to sing four songs and one of them is actually a request from you.’

‘I read some lines of this song before I collapsed in the class room and everybody found out about that life, I now have left behind.’

The music started to play and Cate sang the song Stray (Second song text in not so feeling good, last part is missing)

When the music ends, They applauded and Cate gave the signal for the next song called Evelyn (Song text in pain and joy)

Dean and Cas stood there with Jimmy, Adam, Michael, Sam, Gabe, Jo and Ash and they were all speechless

After the song ended, Cate took her mic to the piano, placed it on the standard by the piano and sat down, before she began to play and sing the song Lithium.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

 

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

 

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

 

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

 

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

 

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

 

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

 

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, stay in love with you_

_I'm gonna let it go_

Cate stood up for the last song, she grabbed her mic and when she stood in the middle of the stage, Mr. Singer gave Cate her guitar.

After she strapped it on, she stood for the mic and said: ‘I want to dedicate this song to Balthazar, Dean and Sam for being my awesome brothers, to Jimmy, Gabe, Michael, Adam and Jo for their support through the months and especially to Cas because you were there for me when I need it the most.

And she began to play the song Nothing else matters.

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

 

_I never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

 

_Yeah, trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

 

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know_

 

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

 

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know, that's right_

 

_Never opened myself this way_

_And life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters, yeah_

 

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

 

_Never cared for things they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_I never cared for what they do_

_I never cared for what they know_

_And I know, yeah yeah yeah_

 

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

(Looking at Cas while she sang)

_No nothing else matters_

 

A very loud applause and loud cheers were given as Cate took a bow and left the stage.

When she reached her friends, she was pulled in a group hug.

After they let go, Cas was standing there with tears in his eyes.

He walked to her, took her in his arms and kissed her, mumbling: ‘That was very sweet, thank you’

So the night continues and after midnight, they all went to their homes and went to sleep

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I didn’t write something about Cas and his mom because I want Cas to have a care free prom night.  
> Next chapter would be not so happy and we are almost at the end of the story
> 
> Preview Next chapter:  
> Cas was admitted to Harvard and Cate was admitted to Yale.  
> But the letters from Princeton and the University of Kansas in Lawrence were yet to come  
> Even Dean was waiting for his letter of the latter University because he want to be home for Sam.


	12. Twins from the dead and graduation

  
Two days after their finals and 1 month before graduation, Cas, Cate, Michael, Jimmy and Dean were sitting in the booth of the diner with their letters.  
Jimmy was the first to open his and read he was accepted to the University of Texas in Austin.  
‘Congratulations Jimmy, you always wanted to go back to Austin’ Cas said while the others congratulate Jimmy too.  
Jimmy had another letter from Harvard and when he opened it and read it, his face fell serious.  
‘Not accepted in Harvard’ he said and in an instant everybody comfort him  
Michael was next, Not accepted in Harvard and Yale but accepted to the Columbus State University.  
Cas was admitted to Harvard and Cate was admitted to Yale.  
But the letters from Princeton and the University of Kansas in Lawrence were yet to come  
Even Dean was waiting for his letter of the latter University because he want to be home for Sam.  
Dean had also a rejection from Stanford.  
Sam, Gabe and Adam came into the diner after school and they heard about the news.  
The waitress came to take the order and Cas ordered coffee, Cate a chocolate milkshake, Michael milk, Dean , Sam and Adam Cola and Gabe asked for the candy man special, a gummibears milkshake and the Gabriel Pie (Cate sold the recipe to the diner and received a portion of the profits because it was her idea).  
After the waitress walked away, the door opened and a young couple came inside.  
They hide their face behind their own hoodie and they took a seat by the counter.  
The waitress came by and took their order, that was 2 large coffee, 1 slice of apple pie and 1 slice of Cherry pie.  
Cate heard the couple talking and she recognized that simple order.  
But it was impossible, it couldn’t be them.  
She looked at Michael, who had the same expression on his face.  
The waitress came with their order and everybody thanked her.  
‘Here you go, 2 large coffee, 1 apple pie for you Luke and 1 Cherry pie for you Carol.’ The waitress said to the couple.  
‘No frikking way’ Cate yelled causing everybody look up.  
‘That’s too coincidental’ Michael said.  
Jimmy went to the couple and asked their last name.  
The guy Luke said his last name was Milton and hers was Di Angelo.  
Michael and Cate in medially stood up and walked to the couple.  
‘Callie, is that you?’ she asked.  
The girl turned around, lower her hoodie and looked at Cate.  
The others were speechless, Cate and Carol almost looked identical .  
The boy lower his hoodie and looked at his girlfriend and Cate.  
‘Do I know you ?’ the girl asked.  
Cate stood there with tears in her eyes and Luke said: ‘Sorry, we had an accident a couple years ago and we don’t remember anything’  
‘Is it permanent ?’ Michael asked  
‘We don’t know, the doctors were very surprised when we woke up in march’ Luke said  
‘Where were you ?’ Cate asked not taking her gaze of Carol.  
‘We were in a hospital in Austin, a patient there took care of us, since we were so young’ Luke said.  
‘Do you know how old you are?’ Michael asked.  
‘ They couldn’t tell but since I was driving the car, they think I’m now 19 years old’ Luke said and look at this girlfriend ‘They think Callie is a year younger than me’  
Cate wanted to ask some more but got interrupted by the door, A middle aged woman came in and looked at Luke and Carol saying; ‘ I got some information about your family Carol’  
Carol looked at her and said:’ tell me, where are they now?’  
‘It turns out, your parents are in prison and I couldn’t found anything on your sister, only that she is alive but there are no records of Cate-Lynn Di Angelo.’  
‘That’s because she changed her name’ Cate said  
Cate walked to her sister and she said: ‘ My name is Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester and I’m your twin.’  
The woman walked to Carol and looked at Cate with a shock.  
It turns out that Michael and Cate weren’t the only one who got reunited with their family.  
As Cate look at the woman, she recognized her, Hester, The mother of Cas, Jimmy and Gabe.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After a few days, Cate had her letters from the other universities, a reject from Princeton and a accept from the University of Kansas.  
Cas on the other hand had a reject from the University of Kansas and an accept from Princeton.  
Dean was also accepted at the University of Kansas.  
So Cas and Cate aren’t to go to the same university and Cas had made a difficult decision.  
Cate knew she would decline Yale and stay in Kansas.  
But now she had to go and she took a bag with some stuff with her.  
She had an appointment with Liz, who had replaced Hester because she wasn’t allowed to contact her sons and she accidentally did.  
Cate drove to the place, where she had her accident and when she arrived, she saw Liz standing there with Carol in her arms.  
Cate stepped out of the car and walked to them, when Carol looked up and ran to her twin’  
‘I’m so sorry Cattie’ She sniffed  
They walked to Liz and Luke, who still didn’t recognized Cate.  
‘She saw the place and she remembered the accident’ Liz said ‘You were involved too ?’  
Cate nodded and said: ‘ woke up 2 months after the accident and no memory from the accident itself’  
Liz nodded and then Luke said ‘If you were there too, why didn’t you have any permanent damages ?’  
‘ Because I was in the backseat and I was strapped’ Cate said ‘That was my luck’  
They took a seat and Cate took Zippy out of the bag and gave it to Luke.  
Luke took it, look at it and said; ‘That’s Zippy, why did you give me Zippy back ?’  
‘Because you recognize him, do you know who you got it ?’  
‘I won that for you Cat and I won Maria for Cal’ Luke said.  
Cate smiled and took Maria out of the bag and gave it to her twin.  
Liz was watching Luke and said: ‘ you remember it ?’  
‘Yeah, it was a carnival and Cal, Cat, Mike and me were there.’  
‘At a shooting range, they had those monsters and Cate loved them.’  
‘Me and Mike were walking up to the booth and we’ve both won a monster for Cat.  
‘I was a hug fan of those dolls called Zig and Zag and Cat would name this one Ziggy but she didn’t like it, so it became Zippy.’  
‘Did you have Jackles too Cat?’ Luke asked.  
Cate smiled and took Jackles out of the bag and gave it to Luke.  
‘ They never could be without each other’ She said.  
‘ Zippy and Jackles Scrotiscus, after all this years, you still have them’ Luke said.  
‘Yes and the family expand with 3 brothers, a kitten and a bear.’ Cate said  
‘You have more of them ? Tell me the names.’ Luke said.  
‘Well we got Destiel, Sabriel, Midam, Jamey and Winter, The first 3 are the monsters just like Zippy and Jackles, Jamey is a stuffed kitten and Winter is a stuffed bear’ Cate said and she showed them a picture.  
Luke saw his twin in the picture and asked: ‘ I hurt Mike a lot, didn’t I ?’  
‘Yes you did’ Cate said.  
After an hour of showing the stuff, Luke had his memory back but not all.  
Then Liz asked the simple question about their parents.  
Cate’s face became hard and she said ‘Her parents, not mine anymore.’  
Then she told the story about the abuse, the blame of their deaths, the lies and the outcast of school, her surgery, the time she stood up against them and the day after and finally the lawsuit.  
‘That’s why, they are in prison and why I changed my last name’ she said.  
‘To Angel-Winchester ?’ Liz asked.  
‘No to Winchester, Angel is my middle name now’ Cate said.  
Then she began to tell about the Winchesters, how they took her in and love her like their own blood.  
‘And remember Balthazar? It turns out he is Nicole’s son, so he is our half-brother.’ Cate said  
They talked like that for a while and when the night came, Cate drove to her home.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
At the same time, Cas, Jimmy, Gabe and their father James were talking to their lawyer.  
Hester was clean for almost a year and she wanted to see her sons, what her was forbidden for a year .  
But their lawyer said it doesn’t apply to Jimmy and Cas, They already are 18 and legally an adult.  
‘But I don’t want to see her’ Cas said.  
‘ But I do’ Jimmy said, telling them he want to know why she did this to them.’  
‘ No Jimmy, I don’t care, I really don’t fucking care about her reason to left her family out’ Cas said.  
‘But she loved us’ Jimmy said.  
‘No she loved you and Gabe, I was the fairy remember, she never loved me’  
‘Castiel Novak, you’re overreacting’ James said.  
‘No dad, I’m not, every day she told me I was disgusting and she wanted to clean me. Remember those camps I had to go, Those where some camps for children who are gay and their parents send them to the camp so they could turn into heterosexuals again.’ Cas said.  
‘So I always planned, when I turned 18, I would pack my stuff and leave that bitch behind and I’m 18 now, I’m happy with my life, I’m going to Harvard and I’m not going to let her waltz into my life again.’ Cas said while he stood up and leave his father and brothers behind.  
He ran and ran and ran until he was at the Winchesters house.  
He walked to the door and knocked on the door.  
Dean opened the door and let Cas in.  
Cas was rambling and cried the whole time.  
Cate came home an hour later and she heard what happened.  
She ran to Cas, who was in her room sleeping.  
She watched him sleep, took off her clothes, put her PJ’s on and laid next to him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Graduation came, everybody was sitting in their toga’s and their graduation hat.  
The ceremony starts and Dean was sitting next to Cate comforting her.  
Cate thought of last night, Cas and she had a date and they had a good time.  
Cas took her to a club and they were dancing and kissing and they had sex in the men’s toilet.  
After a few hours, Cas said he want to say something.  
Cate never had a clue what Cas should say to her.  
Cas kissed her and he broke up with her, saying that he didn’t believe in long distant relationships.  
Cate felt like the world destroyed right under her feet.  
Cas cupped her head, saying that he still loves her and he always does and this was the hardest decision he ever made.  
He had tears in his eyes and he said he would leave Lawrence the minute he had his diploma.  
Cate snapped out of that thought, she was struggling, but she knew it going to be okay.  
The friends had promised each other to reunited in ten years from now.  
And Cas and Cate made a pact if they are single at that time and the love is still between them, they would marry each other.  
Then the names were called and every one received their diploma.  
When everyone had thrown their hats and went to their family, Cas, Jimmy, Sam, Gabe, Dean, Cate, Michael and Adam stood there looking at each other.  
They said their goodbyes and everyone went to their family, leaving Cate and Cas behind.  
Cas looked at his ex-girlfriend, the one he still loves and walk to her.  
‘C’mere baby’ he said and he pulled her to a hug.  
‘Goodbye Cas, see you in ten years’ Cate said crying.  
Cas looked her in her eyes and pulled her close, their foreheads against each other.  
Cas gave her their very last kiss.  
Then they broke the kiss, hugged each other and they walked from each other with tears in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; I had to write the break up because there no way they could hold that long distant relationship.  
> I’ll write just one chapter for this story and then it’s done.


	13. Summer vacation and college

The summer vacation was there and Cate was driving to her sister’s house where she live there with Luke.

They’ve changed, They accepted the fact that Michael is gay and the Milton twins were going to be close.

Luke saw that Adam was making his brother happy and he accepted that.

Carol saw her twin coming on the drive way.

They hugged each other and they went inside.

‘I need your advice’ Cate said to her twin.

‘Sure, want some coffee ?’ Carol said.

Cate nodded and she placed a box on the table.

‘Is that the famous Gabriel pie ?’ Luke said when he walked into the kitchen.

‘Yes, I knew you wanted a slice so I baked it’ Cate said.

Carol turn around, placed the mugs on the table while Luke served himself a slice.

‘I never understand why that pie is so famous’ Carol said.

Luke sat down and took a bite of the pie, closing his eyes and moaning.

Cate was taking a sugar cube and held it before Luke.

Luke looked at her, took the cube and placed it on his plate before he devoured the slice.

‘It taste like heaven and hell together’ Luke said.

Cate looked at her twin and said: ‘there’s tobacco in it so the pie is pretty spicy’

‘Did you ever eat that Cattie?’ Carol said.

‘Yes the first time I baked it, I needed three sugar cubes to get the spiciness out of my mouth.’ Cate explained.

‘Oh right, never want a piece of that pie’ Carol said.

‘Yeah I know, Dean and me were always saying, we rather eat the Sammy Pie than the Gabriel Pie’

‘And what is the Sammy Pie?’ Carol asked.

‘Just a pie with vegetables because Sam is such a healthnut.’ Cate answered

So she told the story about the prank she pulled with Sam last Christmas.

‘So sis, what kind of advice do you need?’ Carol said.

Cate looked at her twin and said she need someone who can write enochian because she want a tattoo with enochian symbols on it.

‘Another one ? Isn’t bad enough you’ve tattooed Carol’s name on the inside of your left wrist and Balthazar, Dean and Sam on the right’ Luke said.

‘That is because all of them are my siblings and those aren’t the only one’ Cate said

‘No she have a heart with John and Mary on it too’ Carol said.

‘Well yeah, I’m the rebel of the twin, might I can just like behave as well.’ Cate said.

Then she told them the design of the tattoo and why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few days, Dean and Cate were lying next to each other on the hood of the impala, watching the stars.

‘Do you miss him’ Dean asked.

‘Yes I do and it hurts Dean’ Cate said ‘ If I knew this, there was no way I let me fell in love with him’

‘But you still would be a virgin Cate and besides, now you can study medicine and become a surgeon’ Dean said.

‘Well that’s true’ Cate said while she flinched.

‘Does it hurt’ Dean asked.

‘Yes of course it hurt if you tattooed your back with black wings and the name Castiel in enochian on a Thursday’ Cate said smiling.

‘I can’t believe that you actually did that’ Dean said.

‘Well I can’t compare yet but I think that he’s the one’ Cate said sadly.

‘You mean he is your true love ?’ Dean said.

‘Yes I think he is’ Cate said.

That moment, a song were playing on the radio, called Tears of an angel

Cate was listening to the lyrics:

_cover my eyes_

_cover my ears_

_tell me these words are a lie_

_it can't be true_

_that I'm losing you_

_the sun cannot fall from the sky_

_can you hear heaven cry_

_the tears of an angel_

_the tears of an angel_

_tears of an angel_

_tears of an angel_

 

_stop every clock_

_the stars are in shock_

_the river will run to the see_

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you slip away from me_

_can you hear heaven cry_

_The tears of an angel_

_the tears of an angel_

_tears of an angel_

_tears of an angel_

 

_so hold on, be strong_

_every day, hope will grow_

_I'm here. don't you fear_

_little one, don 't let go_

_don't let go (tears of an angel)_

_don't let go (the tears of an angel)_

 

_cover my eyes_

_cover my ears_

_tell me these words are a lie_

Cate sat there crying, Dean held her in his arms, thinking why Cas didn’t fight for her.

Sam was approaching them, he hated to see his sister this sad.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled when Sam took Cate over.

They sat there for the whole night until this was time to go to bed.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cas was in Cambridge already, He took time to see the city, visiting the University and took a job at the local diner.

He rented a room and he was glad he did this.

But he missed her, he missed her smile, her eyes, her body and her voice.

He regrets he didn’t take her with him or stayed with her for the summer.

He didn’t want to hurt her more, staying with her, knowing that he left her when they all go to college.

He was hoping that day, hoping that Cate would be in Harvard too.

Instead of that, she got accepted to Yale and the University of Kansas.

She choose Kansas and Cas choose Harvard over Princeton.

The time wasn’t right for them, Cas hates it to admit.

So he started his life, go to work and he can only hope that 5 years from now, he and Cate would be reunite and hopefully the sparks are still there.

He shot up when his phone rang, he took his phone to see who’s calling.

It was Dean and Cas answered the phone.

‘Hello Dean’

‘Hi Cas’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was in the barn, calling Cas on his cell phone.

He told Cas that she didn’t know about their arrangement, that Dean would update Cas about Cate.

‘She got a new tattoo’ Dean started

‘Another one ?’ Cas asked.

‘Yes but this you like, she have wings tattooed on her back’

‘No way, did she finally do it ?’

‘Ye she did and for so far as I can tell, it’s hurts like hell’

‘She didn’t tattooed my name on it?’

‘No I didn’t think so, she have some strange symbols on it but she said it means Angel’

‘Are they big?’

‘ If you mean do the cover her hole back, No they don’t but they are pretty and black’

‘I guess I see that in 5 years’

‘Cas, I don’t think so, she’s going to study medicine and wants to do her intern ship in Seattle’

‘I knew she would do that, but does that mean, she not coming home in those 5 years ?’

‘Yup but we have Skype and email and me and Sam promised her we’re going to visit her’

‘Does she want me to stay in touch?’

‘No Cas because it hurts her, Cate isn’t herself anymore.’ Dean said ‘Those walls are back, she never lets anybody in except for her family and friends’

‘At least she have you all, I’ve got no one’

‘Well I’ll have to tell you this and I think Jimmy would tell you this too but she kissed him last week.’

‘What, Why ?’

‘Because she wanted to test something and Jimmy was curious about her’

‘But even when the kiss was amazing to both of them, they felt like it was strange.’

‘Why ?’

‘Jimmy said it feels like he was kissing his sister and Cate said it wasn’t the same as she kissed you’

‘But they had a date two days ago because I was his only boyfriend and dating a boy isn’t the same as dating a girl.’

‘The date went right, they ate at a pizza restaurant and went to the movies’

‘Did they walked on the beach ?’

‘Yes they did, but only because Jimmy needed a girls option and Cate needed a shoulder to cry and his shoulder is exactly the same as yours so they had a good talk’

‘So he also thinks I’m stupid to leave her’

‘Well we all think that but we all know, even Cate, that it wasn’t the right time.

After that Dean said goodbye and left the barn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer ends quickly and the friends are saying goodbye to each other.

Michael and Adam were trying to work to that long distant but the goodbye was hard on both of them.

Cate, Dean and Jimmy were crying, they all know that Jimmy isn’t coming back until the reunion.

‘Take care of yourself and if you speak to Cas, say to him that I love him’ Cate said to Jimmy.

‘I will and take care of your brothers.’ Jimmy said.

Then he walked to his little brother, hugged him and said ‘ Take care kiddo’

‘Will do and take care of you and don’t forget to call me’ Gabe said.

Sam was next and he promised to take care of Gabe.

And Jimmy stepped in his truck, horned and drove away to start his future.

Michael hugged them too, stepped into his car and drove away.

Dean, Cate, Sam, Gabe and Adam were the only ones left and they walked to their homes

The next day, Dean and Cate were standing on the campus, they belongings in their room and they walked into their future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of this story and it is a sad one, because Cas and Cate aren’t together.  
> But there would be a short sequel with at least 7 chapters about them in college, named The college years of . and the second sequel is going to about the reunion and what happens next. (I’ll didn’t named it yet but something about reunion)  
> I have to thank all the readers, the ones who favorite my story and the one who reviewed it every time.  
> Thank you and till the next story (hoping that it would be better)


End file.
